Ray of Light
by ria jem
Summary: Orhpaned elf [Tee] lives w/elrond and goes on many [wild] adventures, encounters tough love on the way [i mean tough]..... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Blood stained Elrondor's once shiny armour; his hands cut and bled with thick, red, sticky and warm liquid. Victory was near and he could sense the Urúk-Hai pulling back as the stench of dead bodies of Elves, Ents, and Urúk-Hai crossed his scent. "Treebeard, watch out!" he yelled over his shoulder to the tree- herder, one of his closest friends of these long ages. Slowly but with great speed, Treebeard turned around and with a branch-arm flung back and forth bringing down several Urúk-Hai. The Fields of Gladden were covered with Urúk-Hai, both dead and alive. The breed, which never entirely left Middle-Earth ever since Saurman released the foul creatures, the remainder of them banded together and fought whatever came their way, which they opposed. "Elrondor! Orad-Dúr!" Enyawen called out, her fair voice giving Elrondor a new strength. He looked over to where her voice came from, seeing her standing in a bloodstained dark blue dress, which was torn and pulled at. Her dark brown hair messy and tangled, with a sword held strongly and expertly in her bruised hand. She looked absolutely beautiful. She was only a few hundred years younger than him, which didn't mean much when you were an elf. They had been childhood friends who had fallen for each other and ended up getting married to seal their love for one another. Together they had stood by each other in times of trouble and need. They've been through good times and bad, and their love for one another never wavered through the waves of love. He ran toward her, slashing an Urúk-Hai on the way, who gave him quite a fight. "Treebeard!" Enyawen shouted when he'd reached her side; "Over there!" she said turning her head toward the direction of Orad-Dúr. "I've waited a long time for this Enyawen & Elrondor, I know you have too." His deep voice came out. "To the leader!" and with that his long legs stepped hugely toward the leader of the Urúk-Hai. Elrondor and his beloved wife followed, swords held high, with hatred and malice running freshly through their veins. Orad-Dúr, tall, ugly, hated among the world of free peoples now stood in front of him and his two companions. A creature that looked like he lived in mud and was bred in the wild, speed was given to this thing that set its will against the world Evil was his foundation & murder was his joy. Now Elrondor had the chance to kill him, to free the peoples of Middle-Earth from fear of evil. "When I kill you, I hope you feel everlasting pain." Treebeard spoke gravely, and raised his foot up high, getting ready to step on Orad-Dúr. Silence. Then a deep, earth-rumbling scream escaped from the lips of Treebeard, as Orad-Dúr slowly took his sword out of the old Ents' foot. Treebeard hopped away in pain towards the trees in the forest. At once him and Enyawen brought their swords toward him and the leader of the Urúk-Hai lowered his gleaming sword and swung a huge blow at Enyawens' neck, she ducked & leaning forward and skillfully stabbed him in the knee. She pulled out and swung a blow, which narrowly missed his torso. Elrondor stuck his sword into the small of his back, driving it in as deep as possible, Orad-Dúr took his sword and raised it above his head and brought it down behind his back, connecting with Elrondor's blade, brought it back up with the edge of his blade running up Elrondor's neck. Frantically he yanked his sword back out of the creatures' flesh and ducked as Orad-Dúr turned around and delivered a slice above his head. His wife, bow in hand let an arrow loose which he inflicted with his sword. She let loose another arrow which went clean through his hand, with a growl he pulled out the arrow slowly in front of her and crushed it in his hands. Again she let another arrow go, and it hit is shoulder, he kept walking toward her, with menacing steps as she let loose another arrow. It hit the same spot, and he kept on walking. Elrondor charged behind him and jumped on his back, his sword digging into the evils flesh. Orad-Dúr took out his sword and using the hilt of it slammed it into Elrondors' upper shoulder, sending him and the sword falling hard to the ground behind the Urúk-Hai's leader. Orad-Dúr advanced on Enyawen, and she flung a few more arrows, but they did nothing. She took up her sword and delivered a deadly blow to his neck, but not enough to kill him, or severely injure him. At the force of her own swing, she fell back. Orad-Dúr standing above her, she raised up her sword once again. The last thing Elrondor remembered seeing was Orad-Dúr drive a sword through his wife's body, and a piercing scream of pain and agony as she experienced her last moments on Middle-Earth, and he was too late to save her. His own death which he knew was just moments away, mattered less to him then that of his Enyawen. The 3rd March of the Ents had failed, and the death of Elrondor brother of Elrond & son of Eärendil, and Enyawen daughter of Finglofin was forever remembered.  
  
~*~ 


	2. Waterfall

Chapter 1 ~Waterfall~  
  
300 Leagues away from the Battlefield in Rivendell, Elendil Alcawen awoke with a start, sweat slightly outlining her hairline. It was still dark outside, and the outline of her favourite spot behind the waterfall could barely be seen. Through her window she could hear the water splash as it reached the bottom of its escape route filling the pond with fresh water. The water soon turned red, bubbling and sticky. her eyes snapped open again. It was a dream, only a dream. Her parents weren't dead; they were coming back this morning actually. This morning, this morning was also her birthday!  
"My birthday. Isn't that great? And I can't even sleep in." she muttered to herself sitting upright I her bed smoothing out the white blankets on both sides of her slender legs.  
She stopped. "Great now I'm talking to myself." Resolving to stop the insanity, she slipped out of her covers that caused her to jump a bit, feeling the coolness of the ground.  
Making her way out of her room, she walked barefoot down to the garden. Her father was always telling her to put on shoes, but she never found a need for them, especially when there was the soft grass to cushion your feet from anything harmful. The sun was starting to stir and the morning rays of light started creeping into the hidden realm of Rivendell.  
The garden was beautiful, and the flowers always reminded her of beauty and innocence. She was always sad to see flowers die and diminish. So naturally, when she thought a flower was going to die, she surrounded it with new seeds so more would grow in its place and she would forget about it.  
The sun was now creeping even further into her home, and that meant that her birthday would be over even sooner then she expected. So she would make every moment count.  
She ran from the garden swiftly up to her Uncles room and peeked inside. Much to her surprise, he was already awake. She stepped into the room and no sooner had she done so, felt as though there was something wrong. Coldness swept through her and for a moment she felt her eyes close again and the image that was in her dream was playing vividly in her mind. Killing, blood, screams of horror and pain. Dead bodies, red-stained swords and ugly Orc-heads swam in her mind. She could smell the bitter smell of blood, taste the flesh with her tongue, and she felt like her hands were upon the surface of an Urúk-Hai, the rough, slimy, lumpy surface of their skin. Her breath seemed to be cut short, as if she was being held under water. She tried to open her eyes, but they remained shut. She tried to open them with her hands, but they wouldn't budge.  
"Tee! Tee! Are you okay?" Elrond asked with worry on his face. "Tee?"  
Elendil opened her eyes, her breath coming out in short gasps as her chest moved up and down.  
"You okay?" her uncle asked again, squatting down beside her.  
Elendil nodded. "How did I get on the ground?"  
"You fell down. You were standing by the doorway and you just fell." He told her.  
"I fell?"  
He nodded; supporting her arms and helping her get up as he guided her to his bed. "What happened?"  
"I.I just.my eyes just closed and I saw my dream again, I saw it all so clearly, and I couldn't stop it, I tried to open my eyes and they just wouldn't open and I tried to open them but they stayed closed and I didn't like what I was seeing and I could almost taste blood and I felt like I was just watching something happen and I was trapped and I couldn't do anything about it and I tried to open my eyes but I - "  
"Tee." Elrond said gently. "You're saying too much at one time. Slow down." He put a hand on her shoulder, only then did Elendil realize she was shaking audibly. "What was the dream about?"  
She opened her mouth to speak, but just couldn't stop shaking. A tear snaked its way down her face, and for a moment, she felt like she had plunged into ice. Elrond sat down beside her and wrapped her in a hug, smoothing her black as midnight hair with his palm.  
"It's okay, you're okay, you're fine. Just a bad dream."  
"The dream, it seemed so real," she began, grateful for his hug. "I dreamt of mom and dad-"  
"You miss them." He said over her head, still smoothing out her hair.  
"They were against Orad-Dúr, and they tried to kill him-" her voice grew unsteady.  
"You want them to come home, you miss them, and they'll be here soon."  
Elendil flung up from his hug, "But they didn't kill him," she said louder, her face now streaked with tears.  
"They will, they-"  
"No! They failed!"  
"Tee."  
"They failed Elrond!"  
"They didn't -"  
"Yes they did!"  
"Tee, it was only a dream, they're fine, they didn't fail, they-"  
"They died!" she screamed.  
That moment all of Rivendell awoke to the sound of trumpets, the fighters of Rivendell had returned.  
~*~  
Elrond didn't even hear the trumpets blowing outside his grounds. His niece was standing in his room, her slim body visibly trembling in the early morning light. It wasn't exactly right for the occasion. July 14th was not only her birthday, but also today marked the return of her parents.  
"Tee." he sighed using his personal nickname for his most beloved niece. Elendil was the only she-elf Elrond had ever met throughout his long years on Middle-Earth who shined brighter then even the stars. "Tiri", bright is what it meant, and his brothers' only daughter and most loved in Rivendell since the departure of Arwen, Elendil was an elf which good things went to. Her heart and spirit were pure, filled with love and peace. She never uttered harmful words or did anything to offend anyone. He only recently called her Tee, and the first time she heard it she laughed like there was no tomorrow. Now it had grown on her, and her real name was no longer a regular part of his vocabulary.  
She was sitting on his bed a foot away from him, visibly shaking as if a cold breeze suddenly drifted into the room. The sun was now completely covering Rivendell with it's bright light, and only now did Elrond see the fear in Elendils' eyes. Elendil was never scared. Not of confrontation, not of being proved wrong, not of challenges, not of death nor of those close to her.  
"Tee." He said again feeling a sudden darkness upon him as he walked to Elendil. "It was a dream, nothing more. Why are you so scared?"  
"It seemed so real.. and it still does." She said shakily as a tear snaked down her cheek. "It was like one of those dreams where it just seems to real to be a dream, and then you wake up and it sort of passes you over, but it never fully leaves you. It just lingers in your thoughts and haunts you and haunts you.. then it happens, and you don't know what to do and you don't know what to say because you feel like you've already experienced the pain which is now deep within your skin." She stopped, her breathing a little short as she tried to catch it. She looked down at the ground with her hair swept on the other side of her face so he could see her. "I'm scared Elrond.. I'm scared.. I've never sensed this before." she said quietly. She looked to her side at him. "Remember when you told me I have a good intuition?" she asked, her eyes staring into his.  
"Yes."  
"Guess what it's telling me about this dream?"  
Elrond said nothing, and held Elendils eyes in place.  
"It's not just a dream."  
Breath.  
Gone.  
"Tee."  
She said nothing, and her eyes seemed to become glazed over and she just fell against him. "This time you're wrong."  
O god please let her be wrong. He thought. Over the past three months that her parents have been away, her and Elrond became closer then they ever were. He was grateful for their relationship, and since Arwens' departure he's come to love her almost as much. She was hesitant at first, but slowly she began to open up to him and he to her. Up until three months ago he never knew how much he didn't know about his niece, or how much his brother didn't know about his daughter.  
From the outside Elendil Alcawen looked every bit the lovely lady whom all of Rivendell adored. Bright, charming, lovable, and adventurous, everyone looked upon her to be a Lady. Prim, proper and polite. Even though she was, there was a side of her, which Elrond loved more. It made her more approachable, more like herself when she was around her parents and him. That side of her was outspoken, ambitious, curious about all things that she knew not of, imaginative, funny and independent. She strived to learn and she stopped at nothing to do so. He knew there was a lot more in her then anyone could ever imagine, and he foresaw much power in her. Trusting her intuition was a survival instinct that she actively used, and one that she discovered to be always right.  
It was a warm night and Elendil was outside when she thought that something was about to hit her. She kept on walking and tried to ignore the strong feeling inside her, finally when she couldn't handle it anymore she stopped walking. At that exact moment an arrow shot right in front of her face, narrowly missing her and sunk into the tree beside her.  
That feeling right now was one that Elrond hoped was wrong. "I'm going down to see Ciron and your parents, and you're coming." He told her as he helped her onto her feet. Her face was streaked with tears, which he told her to wipe.  
"I'm not going."  
"Why not?"  
"Because."  
Elrond sighed and commanded her to look at him, "You are coming. You will wipe up your tears and we will walk down to Ciron and we will see your parents. Proving your intuition wrong. Now come on." He turned and walked out of his room. Promptly, he heard Elendil get up off the bed and follow him, as she gathered her pale pink robes, she walked beside Elrond in silence, her feet making no sound as they descended down the steps towards the sounds of the trumpets still blowing in the wind.  
Elrond snuck a peek at her out of the corner of his eyes. Her tears were still there.  
  
"Ciron, good morning." Elrond greeted the blonde-haired elf that came to Rivendell only a few years after Elendil was born from Lórien.  
" 'Quel amrun[1] Elrond." Ciron greeted him as he came forward, which was a sign for the trumpets to stop playing. He looked behind Elronds' shoulder at Elendil and his eyes fell to the ground between them.  
"Ciron, Mani naa ta2?" Elrond asked gently placing one hand on his fellow elfs shoulder.  
Ciron again looked over his shoulder at Elendil, and Elrond did the same. As he turned his head around he noticed all the other elves looking at her.  
She was looking directly at Elrond; eyes fixed and face blank in expression, which spoke volumes to him.  
"Ciron." He said again with more urgency then before.  
"Amin hiraetha." he whispered, looking down at the ground. "Elrondor and Enyawen. they fell." he said barely audibly. "Just yesterday Master Elrond, we found them and brought their bodies back." He said pointing behind him down the bridge at two horses with two shapes draped over their backs.  
Elrond didn't move. Not a muscle in his body, not a blink of an eye. His brother and sister-in-law were gone. Both who meant so much to him. A brother who was always there from him and vowed to protect him no matter what came his way. A brother who always stayed strong in his eyes, one who always kept his word and was his most trusted companion for the thousands of years that they dwelt upon Middle- Earth. His sister-in-law who treated him like a brother and was his emotional support for years, even before his brother got married to her. She never spoke harshly, except when her loved ones were in danger. She would fight to the death for them without thinking twice. It was Enyawen who brought Elendil into the world, and when she was born, Elronds' emotional distress was washed away. He had greatly felt the absence of Arwen, he had missed the sound of soft feet and the swish of light dresses running around his grounds. For a long while, Rivendell mourned the departure of Arwen to wed Aragorn Elessar, Isildurs' heir to the Reunited Kingdom of the Dúnedain. He felt as though he forgot the sound of a young elf's voice that rang of purity and grace. When Elendil was born on this day on this day in 1714, Elrond never thought that she would be able to ease his pain with her ways. Her personality was exceptionally different from that of Arwen, and her views even more so. There was one thing that she and Arwen both shared: they were cousins. Elendil had yet to know that, but it mattered not. For time would one day come that she would know. "I'm sorry Elrond." Ciron said quietly. This time he didn't look over Elronds shoulder to Elendil, instead he signaled to the horses to come. The horses walked by carrying the bodies on their backs and continued up the path to the gardens. As they did, a thought struck him - Elendil was now without parents. He turned to her as Ciron followed the horses into the hills that lead to their burial ground. He could sense Elendil tensing, but he dared not to turn around. The trumpet players walked in single file behind Ciron and each of them wore no expression on their face, but there was no fooling Elrond. After a while, the last of the trumpet players disappeared behind the hill to the garden. He turned around to face his niece, who was now an orphan. No parents to take care of her and she was only One-Hundred and Sixty- Nine years of age, One Hundred and Seventy today. How would he be able to tell her that she had no parents, would never have parents ever again, whose life now lacked direction and guidance from those who lovingly brought her into his world? How would he be able to tell her all of this, on her birthday? "Elendil," he started, only then did he realize he used her given name. The first time he had since her parents' departure. Looking down at her, he saw realization in her eyes, her body looked as if a huge weight had been cast upon it. The pain he felt for Arwens departure was now many times more in her heart. The recognition that she would never see them again, never run into their arms and hug them, sing with them, laugh with them, and they wouldn't be there for her to cry with. She would now, and for the rest of her immortal life cry alone, devoid of any parental affection and no parents to look up to and astonish. In turn, they would not be there to witness their only daughter; their pride and joy grow up. Her life would have a shadow cast upon it forever, hurt that would sink into her very skin. "Your parents. they have gone to the Halls of Mandos." He said gravely, choking back tears. Her eyes were still fixed on Elrond, unblinking as her figure stood as still as a statue in the morning breeze. She didn't cry, she didn't utter a word, nor did she lash out at Elrond of it not being fair that they were taken from her so early in her life. Instead, her chest started to move up and down, her breath coming out in short gasps. With a blank expression her feet walked toward the edge of the bridge. She stood there looking out to the waterfall that was just West of her bedroom window. "Elendil, I'm sorry. I. I really am." Still motionless, her toes crept over the edge of the bridge, "Not a dream." and she jumped. Her feet flew from beneath her, she could feel the air rushing past her and she could hear the sounds of the waterfall splashing as it went crashing to the ground. A voice seemed to be screaming her name in the distance, somewhere far above her and she could only vaguely make it out and she continued to fall. Her eyes were closed as she heard the sounds of splashing water come closer and she knew she was almost there. Down, down, down she went as if she was floating without a care and a thought. The wind ran through her clothes and hair and she felt like a wild horse running in the wind, her hair flaring up behind her. Suddenly a rush of cold water spread all over her body, but it didn't hurt. Instead it made her feel more alive, the coldness woke her up, and she swam up to the surface of the water. She surfaced to find that she nearly bumped into a rock. A few feet away was the waterfall, the beautiful, clean loud waterfall. Water which could easily drown her, a waterfall which was so lovely and so deadly Elendil almost wanted to cry. Very faintly Elendils' pointy ears could make out the sounds of her name, but she ignored them. Her clothes were wet and stuck against her skin, but she couldn't care less at that moment. She swam towards the waterfall, thank goodness she was a good swimmer, the current from the falls were harder and stronger then they looked from her bedroom window. Reaching the tips of the falls, she dove under the impact of the water and opened her eyes. Suddenly it was a whole new world, the different swishes of blue intertwined with each other and the water sparkled under the rays of the sun. The sounds of the world above surrendered to the peaceful hum of the water. She dove deeper, and deeper realizing the water became warmer the farther down she went. Running out of breath she kicked her way up to the surface, shooting out behind the falls. There was a flat level of white stone, with trees outlining the platform, flowers of each kind grew there, and the ray of the sun spread all around, but mainly in the center. She climbed up, her dress sticking to her still as she sat upon the warm platform of sparking white stone. It's amazing in here. She thought. Behind that waterfall, she felt protected from the world, sheltered from the evil and sadness that surrounded her. The cool breeze that circled her gave her the feeling of life; she was numb, she barely felt the wetness of her clothes. All of a sudden a moth flew around her and landed on her hand. Slowly she raised her hand up to come face-to-face with the dark grey creature. Looking down at the small creature, tears started to flood her eyes, for her father loved these creatures. They grew in time and never hurt anyone, all they did was mind their own business and carry news for others.  
  
"Moths are kind creatures of this world. They never harm others, so in turn you shouldn't harm them. Never hurt a moth Elendil, never hurt a moth." Her fathers' words ran loud and clear in her ears. A tear snuck down her face and fell over the edge of her chin into the water from where she emerged. Her parents were gone, and would never speak of it again. How could she? How could she possibly talk about her parents when they were gone? How could she tell someone that she foretold her parents' death? She couldn't, there was no way. Her parents had always promised her that being their only child, she would be forever filled with their love and that she would never be lonely and they would always be there for her. How could they be there for her now? They would want her to be strong, her mother once told her: "Always be strong. Don't show weakness around those whom you do not trust. Weakness is used to the evils' advantage Elendil. Never ever give someone the satisfaction of taking advantage of you. Ever." That is exactly what Elendil would do. She would be strong. She knew no one in Rivendell would ever do such a thing to her, but she couldn't open up about this. How could she talk to anyone about this? She could barely understand her own feelings, let alone tell someone else, but it didn't matter. When she sat behind the waterfall, she felt their presence and knew they were watching over her.  
  
She began to miss her parents even more, the realization hit that she would never ever see them again in her lifetime. Never again was she going to see their face, smell their scents, and hear their voice. They were gone forever, and until she vanished from this world, she would never see them until she died and was summoned to the Halls of Mandos by Mandos himself, but until then, she would live her immortal life without parents. Amid the thoughts that filled her mind, there was one nagging thought: she was now an orphan. The more she thought of it, the more frightened she got. Where would she go? Who would she turn to? Will she ever be able to live a normal life? Sitting in that spot right there, those questions seemed irrelevant to her. The only people she trusted in this world were now gone. They left her alone in the world to fend for herself, to learn lessons without their voices teaching her, to chose her own path in life and stick to it. They left her. and they would never return to save her. She slung her legs into the pond, looking through the clear water to her toes. Slender, strong, free of any cuts and bruises. She admired her own legs as if she were someone detached from her body. As if it wasn't even her talking. She felt disconnected from herself, and slowly she began to slip into the state of unknowingness. She seemed to float away and she could clearly see herself by the pond behind the waterfall. It was as if she was looking from a tower, staring at a figure who seemed to familiar to her, yet so strange. She stepped into the water, sinking as she fell down to the very bottom of the pool that the falls dumped its' contents in. Her eyes were closed and she felt a warmness creep over her. She could sense her body going down, and her being was screaming for her to return to the surface. But she kept on going down. She kept on going down, relishing the feeling as the water crept past her with speed, but was slow at the same time. She heard the distant hum of the water; she felt the suns' ray cast its light upon her. Her feet were nearing the bottom of the pond, darkness started to take over her, and she welcomed it. It took her away from the mixed feelings her psyche could not comprehend. It was saving her. Her body gave up, and her mind screamed louder then it ever did in her life.  
  
A loud scream pierced through Elronds' head. "Help!" He snapped his neck down to the waterfall. There was no sound coming out from around him but the splash of the falls, but in his head he heard her scream. He had been scanning the lake that was centered in Rivendell ever since she jumped. It was the most unexpected thing Elrond had witnessed all these years. Elendil never did anything stupid, or anything that would cause a stir in the public eye. Which made sense because there was no one around to witness her fall. He screamed after her when she jumped, but there was nothing he could do about it, and he had asked several elves to look for her, and so far, there was no luck. That was until he heard the scream in his mind. Never before had he heard such terror in a voice. He didn't know that Elendil possessed such a talent that could cross the threshold into his mind. Yet in such times, no one can predict what a person would do. When one believes in thoughts that consist of things they could never speak of, they commit actions that they could never imagine themselves doing when logic is present. "Ëoland! Follow me!" he called to a nearby elf. Down Elrond went, down the stairs, through the garden, past the vast pillars of his realm. All of this ran past him, a swirl of colours and sounds, which made no sense to him as the voice grew louder, and louder in his mind. Hold on Tee, for the love of God hold on! He thought, his feet carrying him through the shrubs faster and faster. "Ëoland, hurry!" he called out as he ran further and further down, nearing the waterfall. They sounds of the splashing water was now making him uneasy. If she disappeared under that, there was barely any hope that she would still be alive. Elrond wasn't sure if it was an intention to try to drown herself. The waterfall would be the best place to do it; she loved the waterfall more then anything else in Rivendell. Most of the time she would sit on the bridge and just watch the water rush down. But if that is where she wanted to end her life, it would be the most cruel, heartless thing to do to all those who loved her and cared about her. "Ëoland." He said to the elf beside him who was now in the area behind the pond. Elrond looked over the edge of the sparkling white platform. "HELP! ELROND HELP!" Her voice grew painfully louder and with more agony in his head then it had before. "Ëoland," he said indicating to the elf to look down under the water. "O my god." he whispered. Elendil was down at the bottom of the pond, her body sprawled along the floor of the lake, her clothes were floating above her, and a single ray of light shone directly on her, making her bright and almost blinding to look at. Her hair was floating above her, spread out. She looked so peaceful down there. "Get her out of there!" Elrond shouted. Fear was growing steadily in his heart as Ëoland dove into the lake, going down farther and farther. His eyes were fixed on the action under the water, the sun was shining so brightly it almost blinded him, but he kept on looking. Elendil let out a last painful scream. He was breathing hard now, anticipating another scream. But none came, instead a soft voice now, "Help.I feel so light.Help..Hel." She was leaving, she was going, and she couldn't wait any longer. Elronds' breaths now came out harder, shorter, and his mind was starting to swirl. She couldn't die. She couldn't. She was all he had left; a life like hers could not be taken away from her. She had too much in her future to leave. Her start may be rough, but that didn't mean that her whole life would be like that. Ëoland was now kicking his way back up with Elendil on his back. As he got within reaching distance, Elrond helped him up and he softly placed Elendil down on the platform. Elrond immediately got on his knees beside her. Slowly, gathering his strength, he began to heal her. She was in pretty deep. Slowly, she began to come around; coughing up water and a little moan that escaped her lips put Elrond into a little more ease. "Thank you Ëoland." He said to the soaked elf standing beside him with concern on his face. Ëoland nodded, water dripping from his blonde hair "Is she okay?" he asked. "Yea, she's going to be alright." He said softly looking down at her face. Her hair was matted against her face, and her dress was plastered so tightly around her body Elrond was amazed that it didn't kill her. Picking up her limp body, Elrond walked slowly back up to her room. A great many elves stopped to look as he walked by carrying his niece in his arms. Placing her on the bed, he sat on her bed beside her and tears unexpectedly started to fall down his cheeks. He saved her once, but if she had the thought in her mind and the will to carry it through, then he was not in danger of losing her again; he was in danger of more elaborate plans to kill herself. He would have to fight her if she decided to do it again, and while he couldn't bear the thought of her hating him, he would rather that then for her to be gone, so that no one would hate him for trying to save their lives. Tee, when you wake up, please, please love me more then you hate me. Elendil's eyes snapped open, "What.happened.?" she muttered, her head felt groggy, her vision was blurry and fuzzy shapes blinded her sight. White patches here and there, everything seemed so bright. Slowly, and quite painfully she moved to the edge of the large bed. No sooner had her feet touched the cold ground, waves of images flashed across her mind. Falling. Water. Cold. Wet. White. Moth. Sinking. Falling. She immediately got up from the bed, trying to remember everything that happened. Those moments when she was falling, she didn't remember anything else. Gingerly she walked across the cold hard floor of what her eyes allowed her to see was her room. Her vision returned to normal, no not normal. It was clearer then it was before, her eyes saw past the trees, past the waterfall, past the other side of the Realm. She shook her head slightly, as if it was a figment of her imagination. It wasn't. "O man." she mumbled. On shaky feet, she slowly made her way down to the waterfall where her last memories existed. When she finally reached the cave-like platform behind the falls, she sat down in the middle, soaking in the suns rays that were warming her body. Thoughts sinking into her mind, she couldn't remember who pulled her out of that lake, or who found her. The day that she found out that her parents were dead seemed like weeks ago. Whoever did save her she was grateful to; she only hoped that they were still around for her to at least thank them. "Elendil!" someone called. "Coming!" she replied, picking up the front of her rosy-pink dress and walked back to the direction of the voice. Her steps were now a little sturdier, and the voice she noticed, still rang clear in her ears. She noticed on her way through the gardens that her hearing seemed to be sharper too, and she heard the faintest of noises. She shrugged it off, it's probably because you haven't seen or heard anything in such a long time. She thought with a smirk on her face.  
  
Stepping up the steps she walked alongside the beautifully carved fence that contained a vast room filled with candles. A few feet away from her Ciron, one of the guarding elves of Rivendell had a huge look of relief on his face. "Ciron?" she asked with a puzzled expression on her face. He looked like he just saw Sauron. "Ciron!" she said again a little louder, which snapped him back into the present. "Arwenamin3," he whispered slowly. "Oio naa elealla alasse'.4" he finished, his voice slightly louder. "Diola lle." She thanked him with a slight questioning suspicion. "Is everything ok?" she asked taking a step closer to him. "Yes, yes, everything is fine M'Lady." He answered. As he did, Elendil noticed his eyes start to water. Quickly noticing it, he wiped the backside of his hand under his eyes. "Are you sure about that?" she pressed, brow wrinkling slightly in question. "Yes." He answered with a steadier voice. "Alright." She replied, not entirely satisfied with his answer. "Elendil." She looked up. "Ciron." "I'm sorry." "It's ok, seriously. I know I push sometimes and it's really annoying but-" "It's not that, you're not annoying." "Ok great, so what are you-" "I'm sorry about your parents." "Oh." Just then, Elrond appeared from around the corner. Elendil knew he was coming for quite a while, she had felt it and she had heard his soft steps. Ciron turned around to leave but much to Elendils' surprise stopped him, "Let me tell her first." He spoke softy. Elendil heard this too, even though it was whispered into his ear. She wondered if she was going to carry on hearing everything within 5 leagues from her for the rest of her life. Elrond then turned to her, "Elendil," he started. At the sound of her full name, a cold sweat started to break out in Elendil. He never called her by her first name, not since three months ago, not since...not since her parents died. "Elendil, do you recall what happened after the news?" Elendil shook her head. "You nearly died." He told her a little harsher then usual, speaking through clenched teeth. Elendil stared at him: she nearly died? Why couldn't she remember something like that? If she nearly died, surely she should remember, but no matter how hard she tried, she could only remember being the cave-like area behind the waterfall. "You nearly died Elendil." He repeated, stamping the phrase into her head. "You would have been beyond-" he stopped himself, looking down his eyes darting from side to side as if he was reconsidering what he was going to say. "You would have been dead if it wasn't for Ciron who dove in after you and returned you to the surface." He stated. Elendil averted her eyes from Elrond to the elf beside him, who was growing pink with embarrassment. Still in shock from the news, she promptly walked over to Ciron and gave him a warm hug. "Thank-you." He nodded and quietly slipped away when she released him. "Thank-you Elrond." She said to him and turned away to retreat to her room. "Elendil." With a small oh-no sigh, she stopped walking, her back still turned to him. "Where are you going?" "To my room." She heard Elrond walk up behind her, and suddenly she felt awkward around him; like a stranger who was trying to make polite conversation. "Elendil, look at me." Slowly turning around, she turned around looking him straight in the eye. "Yes?" "Since you have no memory of what happened to you on the day of your parents' death, I will tell you." he started walking in the direction that Ciron went and she quietly followed. "I know the outcome Master Elrond, and that's all that matters." At her words, she could feel him tensing. She now felt more out of place, more distant from him. Looking at him, she wondered how she ever got close to him. He was Master Elrond, one of the greatest Elves in Middle-earth. Born in the first Age he knew and saw so much. He was the owner of the Great Ring, Vilya. He made the Fellowship, he held the council of Elrond. He was power, great, respected and admired by all. She was nothing compared to him. Nothing at all. She possessed no great power, wasn't as lucky in friends as he was, and most people probably had no idea who she was. "That's not all that matters Elendil." He said softly. "What else matters? I'm alive, Ciron saved me and here I am! Alive and well." She said with an edge creeping into her voice. He said nothing, and she turned to leave. She didn't even belong here. She didn't belong anywhere now. She was a loner, an outcast who had no place to live. "Elendil!" Elrond said sharply. She whirled around, "What?" she spat, now growing tired of the fact that Elrond cared that she was still alive. He probably wished that Ciron didn't save her. Elrond stood still, a flicker of surprise and hurt in his eyes. "Why are you speaking to me like this?" "Why?" she began, emotions now running wildly through her veins. "You want to know why?" He nodded. "Then tell me why all of a sudden you start calling me by my real name, and why all of a sudden you're talking to me as if I committed a terrible crime and why it seems to effect you so much. Tell me why you look at me as if you can't believe I'm here, tell my why you talk to me as if I haven't been here all my life. Tell my why you say that the fact that I'm here isn't all that matters. Tell my why I'm even here in the first place! Tell me why you suddenly seem so distant from me and why you need to tell me that I almost died. Do you want me to die? I could go right now and do the same thing I did before. Do you even want me here? Do you even want to look at me? It seems like it's such a burden to you that you're talking to me let alone looking at me. When I saw you back there you looked as if you didn't expect me to be here. Maybe that's what you want. Maybe you didn't even want Ciron to save me and you wanted me to die however I was going to die. You probably didn't even want me saved. Why I'm here right now I don't know. Why I'm alive I don't know, why you haven't kicked me out of Rivendell I don't know. What I do know is that my parents died on my birthday, they left me here to fend for myself when no one wants me around. I'll tell you why I'm speaking to you like this. I'm speaking to you like this because nothing makes sense right now, and no one probably wants an orphan. You know what? I wish Ciron did leave me to die, and when he found me, if he's the one that did, that he just saved me from agony and just left me there." Elrond looked horrified, scared, and shocked at the same time. "Agony.?" "Yes agony. Life, not having a home, not having parents, not having anyone in this world that I trust and not having anyone in this world who cares about me. It doesn't matter for you, everyone knows you, and people care about you. But no one cares about me! No one knows I'm alive; it would have been so much easier for you if I had just died! You wouldn't have to deal with me! That's why I said you probably hate the person who saved me!" Elendil didn't notice, but there were tears streaming down her face, her brown eyes were rimmed with red, and there were teardrops on her dress. Elrond didn't look shocked anymore, instead he looked sad. As if her tears were about to run to him. "Is that what you really think?" Elendil didn't need to answer that, because Elrond knew the answer. She stared at him, almost daring him to say anything to her. She just spilled it all out. Everything she was thinking, he now knew, and the tears that were in her eyes started to overfill. "Tee," Elrond began quietly, "You did commit a terrible crime, you tried to kill yourself." "I figured that from what you've told me. What I don't get is how it affects you." Elrond sighed and a dark cloud seemed to pass. "Why wouldn't it affect me?" "You're Elrond, you don't need me here. I'm nothing but a thorn in your back." "I do need you," he said more to himself then to her. "You said that all that really matters is that you're here, and to an extent you're right. Before you were born, I was in emotional pain. I was depressed and I couldn't cope. When you came, it all disappeared. I felt better, the emotions that were eating me up inside where gone. It was as if you saved me from such a feeling. You came and it went. If you died, I wouldn't be able to handle it very well. It's not just for me, but you're my niece, and for the past three months I've grown to like you quite a bit." Elendil stifled a laugh at his last comment. "Elves I like I don't want to vanish from this world." She looked up at him, and very faintly she could make out a tear coming over the edge. "I would never, ever want you to die. Ever. And it pains me to look at you because every time I do I think of what could have happened if I didn't find you on time." "You were the one that found me?" "Yes I was. I heard you screaming, but it was just your mind. I don't know why it happened by it did. I found you and Ciron dove down to get you at my command. You were so close to leaving Tee.just a few more minutes and you would've been beyond my reach." Tears were slipping down his face now. "I was afraid you'd hate me, and right now I think you do. I know it's painful, but people do care for you, and they do know who you are. You're Elendil Alcawen, her people's Ray of Light. You are known to everyone." "I may be known to everyone, but who wants to raise such a girl?" "I do." At those words, Elendil snapped her head to face him. "I do, and that's why I haven't banished you. I never would. I would rather go through the challenge of raising you, then to go through the challenge of not having you around." On impulse, she wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. "Thank-you. Thank-you for saving me, and thank-you for going through the burden of raising me." Elrond smiled, "it's no burden Tee, you're not like most that I've met." Elendil laughed, "Thank-you!" Abruptly, she stopped. "There's one thing, everything seems a lot more clearer now. Both my sight and my hearing. I can see past so much in front of me and I can hear almost everything around me. Like when you were coming around the corner, I knew you were coming because I heard your footsteps." He seemed to consider this, "Well that is what happens when you are a few minutes away from death." She smiled; it's nice to know you get something from almost dying. "Well, since you have been asleep for six days, this is a little late, but nonetheless I still wish to give it to you." he held out a small velvet-green pouch. "Happy Birthday." "Thanks." Untying the strings, she emptied the contents of the pouch into her palm, and out fell a necklace. Picking it up she saw that the pendant was a silver _____ leaf. It was outlined in sparkling diamonds and it glittered like nothing she had ever seen. "Thank-you so much!" she breathed as she put it on. Again, she wrapped her arms around him, not taking him by surprise this time. "Lle creoso.5" he smiled, letting her go. Looking down at her pendant Elendil smiled, but suddenly her ears perked up and she heard the sound of footsteps again. Slow, soft, but she heard them. Sensing her sudden change in moods, Elrond looked up to find no one around them. "Tee?" "Shh!" she quietly said. Elrond looked a little suspicious, but did as she bid. Hearing the footsteps louder behind her, she picked up a stone off the floor by her feet and grasped it tightly. The steps were slowing down, one step.and another. Silence. Her grip tightened on the rock, if that was possible, and her breath was held inside her. She heard the crack of a leaf and Elrond snapped his head in that direction. She didn't wait any longer, gearing her arm back she only hesitated for a second before she flung the rock in the direction of the noise. The rock whipped through the wind and in a matter of seconds hit the culprit with a deafening 'thuck'. Elrond immediately got up from the bench and briskly walked over to the resting ground of the rock, and Elendil followed suit. "Ciron!" Elrond exclaimed once he realized whom the victim was. Unfortunately by the time Elrond found out, the rock had already hit him squarely on the forehead. "Are you okay?" Rubbing his head at a rather alarming rate, he nodded his head, "Who, my I ask, threw that Master Elrond?" Elrond looked around as if he didn't know the answer. "Elrond, who threw that painfully hard stone at my head and how did they know I was coming?" Behind him, Ciron heard laughter which was getting louder and louder by the second. Elrond ducked his head so that Ciron couldn't see the laughter in his eyes. Elendil emerged with an even louder laugh if possible, her eyes were dancing and every time she looked at Ciron, another wave of giggles seemed to take over her. "What is so funny?" he asked scowling at the sight of Elendils' laughter and Elronds' who seemed to give up holding it back. Elrond backed up and stood behind his niece, still laughing. "Do you want to know who threw that rock at you?" Elendil asked in- between giggles. Looking impatient, Ciron got up with the help of one arm, the other one still furiously rubbing his forehead, which now turned to the colour of a bright rose. He picked up the rock with the other hand and thrust it in front of Elendils' face. "Who. Threw. This?" he asked slowly between gritted teeth and that only caused Elendil to laugh even more. "You think it's funny do you?" he asked angrily. "Yea actually I do." "Do you?" "Yep." Ciron threw the rock to the ground, "This isn't funny. Now who threw it at me?" Elendil mumbled something under her breath. "What?" "I did." She repeated, her eyes dancing with laughter. Ciron somehow managed to stop rubbing his head. "You did it?" he asked, his hand stuck on top of his forehead. He seemed to consider this, then after a while started to laugh himself. "You! You threw this rock at me. Right Elendil, right." Elendil looked insulted. Her laughter broke off completely. "You don't believe me do you?" she asked with a slightly humorous tone. Ciron shook his head, resuming to his forehead rubbing. "If you can aim that well then we should have you fighting and guarding these lands. You didn't even see me, it was just a lucky hit." Smirking, she picked up a rock off the ground. "Pick a spot." She told him bluntly. "What?" "Pick a spot. If I hit it, then you'll believe that I can hit bull's-eye. Okay?" she asked her voice surprisingly calm. Her eyes scanned her surroundings and it landed on the medium-sized figure on the very tip of the hall about twenty-five eagle wingspans long. The figure had a hole in the middle of it, and that was a perfect target. Cirons' eyes flickered back and forth; Elendil closed her eyes and hoped he didn't pick that target. If she missed, Elrond would never forgive her for it. "That one. That tree over there." He said. Elendil let out a whoosh of air and got ready to fire. Ready and- "Wait," Ciron stopped her, holding back her arm. Looking back at Elrond, he smiled devilishly. "That one, that figure atop the hall." Elendil looked over at him as if she could do some more serious harm to that forehead of his. "Ciron, that's a little far don't you think? If I break it then that's not going to be a pretty sight." Ciron smiled again. "But you won't break it will you? You'll get it through won't you?" She glanced at Elrond who was now staring at her with such a deadly stare that she was about to back down from her own proposition. Ciron seemed to see this and decided to make a proposition of his own, "You can either throw the rock, or you can shoot this arrow. Either one, it's you're choice." Elendil considered this, but didn't need much time to say she'd take the bow. The arrow would do less damage then a rock would, so there was one advantage. The major disadvantage however, was that she'd never touched a bow in her life. Of all the One-Hundred and seventy years she's been on this earth, she had never touched a bow and arrow. Copying what she always saw Ciron do, she picked up the bow with shaky hands, and hoped that Ciron didn't notice. Raising the pair, she moved them to the target. She could feel the vibration of her hand even though it was only a few inches away from her ear. Slightly raising her left arm, which was extended forward, she pointed the arrow so it was directly between the openings of the figure. Taking a deep breath, she released the arrow. It all happened in slow motion to her, she let it go and she saw it shoot out flying in between the leaves and branches on its way to the target. Like a silent deadly arrow, it traveled straight towards the mark. Elendils' eyes followed the arrow and she held her breath, going, going, going.through. She let her breath go. Turned around to face Ciron with a brilliant smile on her face. "Well, maybe my eyes deceived me, but it looked like the arrow went through the hoop. What do you say?" she asked happily. "That." he trailed off, baffled. He wasn't smirking or pretending it was a job well done, he we completely amazed. He looked at her as if he was about to say something, but nothing came out. "You've never." Elendil smiled, "Nope, that was my first time. Beginners luck I suppose." She said handing the bow back to Ciron. Ciron looked at her again, "Come." He said to her quickly, and he ran down the stairs. Elrond and Elendil followed closely behind, both wondering where he was leading them. After running down a few flight of stairs, they came to a halt. They were at the Shooting Hills; a spot elevated some fifteen meters above the rest of Rivendell. The elves shot there, for fun, reasons or vent their emotions. Flat and covered with lush green grass, the targets were spread everywhere around them. "Here," Ciron said thrusting her a bow and arrow. "See that target over there? Hit it." Quite bewildered at what Ciron was trying to prove, she loaded the arrow and pointed at the target. The sound of the wind whispered in her ears. Looking straight down the arrow, she let it go. Thuck. Bulls'-eye. "Next one, where I get my arrow, you follow suit. Understand?" he asked rather hastily. She nodded, taking the bow and arrow into her hands. Cleanly, Ciron pulled out an arrow, loaded, aimed, fired, and true to her expectations hit bulls'-eye. Copying his actions, she aimed, and fired. His arrow spilt in two.  
  
Now both Elrond and Ciron looked at Elendil with wonder and amazement. "What?" she asked looking at the two elves whose eyes seemed to be held open at this point. Still not getting an answer to her question, she decided to go for facts, "All Silvan elves have remarkable aim. You said so yourself Elrond, so what's so interesting?" Ciron shook himself out of stupor before Elrond did and told her to wait where she was and that he'd be back in a second. Elrond was still staring at her as if he was frozen in time. He looked as if he was deep in thought at the same time, never taking his eyes off of hers. At this point, Elendil was getting a little nervous as she realized he hadn't said a word to her since she shot her first arrow. Ciron came running back, and much to Elendil's surprise he had a sword in his hand. She almost laughed when she was it. It wasn't that it was ugly, in fact is a quite beautiful, but she had no time to watch him play around with a sword. "That's a nice sword you have there Kee." She told him as he approached her bringing a nice breeze along with him. He nodded enthusiastically, "It is, it was my first sword and I always loved it." He said running his fingers down the edge of the sword. The sword had no design that Elendil could see, if it did it was simple and worn out. The hilt was simply designed also, with a single vine wrapping the bar. "Here, hold this." He thrust it into her hands and ran down a few feet from her. "Where are you going?" she called out to him still holding the sword in her right hand. "Right here!" he called back, removing something from a pouch secured on his waist. Seeing that it was a pebble, she saw him look at if for a moment, and in the blink of an eye the stone was hurling towards her. Taken by surprise at his sudden actions her first instinct was the raise her hand to protect herself. In her reflective action, she forgot that her hand was holding a sword and since she had no time to let it go, she stuck the sword in front of her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and promptly heard a 'cling'. Opening her eyes she immediately dropped the sword and marched over to Ciron. "What are you doing?! Are you out of your mind? Why did you throw a rock at me?" she asked him, actually it was more of an accusation then a question. Ciron wasn't paying her any attention; instead he walked past her and ran to the spot where she was standing picking up the stone. "Look! Elendil come look at this!" he called, his hand waving back and forth gesturing for her to come. Sighing, she walked back over to him yet again. "I don't want to see a rock. I saw it quite clearly when you threw it to me, or maybe you don't believe me. Would you like me to aim a rock at your face?" she asked with exasperation. Much to her surprise he answered yes. "Are you crazy?" she called out to him as his ran back yet again to his previous standing spot. "Is this your idea for fun? Because if it is, I have a lot less dangerous ideas in my head!" Ciron was so eager for her to throw a stone at him that she thought that he must have just wanted to answer yes to her question. "I'm not throwing it at you!" "Yes you are! Throw it!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Throw it!" "No!" "Throw the stupid rock! If it lands in front of you then you can throw something else!" She threw it straight at him, and it ended with the same 'cling' on the sword as hers had. "There! I threw the stupid rock now can we play some other game that doesn't involve a possible death?" she asked him with aggravation. Again he walked right past her and picked up two things. He came back with his hands open. "Look, look!" he told her enthusiastically. "Look! Look! It's a pebble! Oh isn't that amazing?" she asked sarcastically. "No, it's not that. See this rock on this hand?" he asked raising up his right hand slightly. "Yea, it's a pebble." She responded. "Yea, but this one's chipped, see?" he asked as her eyes scanned the rock up and down witnessing its rough and damaged edges. "Look at this one." He said doing the same gesture with his left hand as he did with the right. "Yea, it's another pebble." She said, placing her hands on her slender hips. "Stop being so sarcastic would you?" he asked. "Anyways, this pebble is split in two, the other one isn't." he whispered as if he was telling a secret. At this, Elrond walked over to them and Ciron moved aside and showed him the pebbles in his hand. Elendil sighed yet again, growing tired and annoyed. She had no idea why she was doing this, and no one was bothering to tell her, and she found that quite rude. "Okay, that's great! Now can someone please tell me what is going on?" she requested. Ciron was happy to tell her, as she expected he would. "Alright, guess which one hit you." he told her. Fabulous, now we're playing guess-which-pebble-hit-you, she thought sarcastically. "I don't know, but then again does it really matter?" "Yes! Now answer the question." "The chipped one." "Why?" "Why what?" she asked with irritation. "Why do you think that that pebble hit you?" he asked her, handing the pebbles over to Elrond who pocketed them in his garments. "I just do, I don't know. Why are you asking me this anyways?" "Think! Why do you think you hit the chipped pebble?" "I just do!" she screamed at him, her patience was running out, and he was getting more and more annoying. This didn't seem to satisfy him. "Because there is no way that I could cut a pebble in half." Now he seemed to be more excited then he was before she answered him. "Why?" That last statement pushed her over the edge, "Why are you so annoying? Why did you drag me up here only to throw something at my face? I don't think I'd be able to cut the damn pebble in half because that was the first time I've ever picked up a sword and you've been using them since you were born!" she shouted, this time she walked right past him. "Wait! Come back here!" he called after her. She kept on walking. She couldn't stand his questions. Who knew that a person who saved your life would be so annoying? "Elendil." She stopped, not because it was her real name that he used, but the fact that he actually spoke. She turned around and came face to face with Ciron. "You were the one who cut the pebble in half!" he announced. He looked as if he was just declared king. She was slightly taken aback, "Okay." "Isn't that amazing?" "No, it was probably just a coincidence." Ciron shook his head, "No, no, no." and he thrust the sword back into her hands. "Stay there!" From a farther distance then he was before, he picked up a pebble from his pouch and threw it at her. Again she held the sword up to protect her. She stuck it in front of her face, the sword on a horizontal with her right arm stuck straight out. Cling. She picked up the pebble, and sure enough it was split in two. "Okay, well I don't see what the big deal is anyway. You can do it too." "No, no I can't. That's why it's so cool that you can! You're amazing! None of the elves here can split a flying pebble in two." "Elrond can." "None of the elves here can split a flying pebble in two." She looked at Elrond, but he said nothing, nor did he show any gestures. "Okay, so I can. Well maybe I was lucky twice in a row. Who knows? Besides does it really matter?" Ciron laughed, "Well it may not matter much to you, but it does to me. No one around here can do what I just saw you do two times in a row. It's pretty interesting. I'm going to tell someone about this!" he replied taking off down the stairs with his sword. "Ciron. You are not telling anyone." Elrond spoke. Stopping at the top of the stairs, Cirons' voice came, "Yes Master Elrond." And proceeded down the stairs with less enthusiasm then he had before. Elendil laughed, suddenly feeling more thankful then before that she was still alive and well. Overcome by a sudden urge to just live her life, she looked over at Elrond, who seemed to be thinking about something. Like always he had something on his mind, and during those times, he never wanted to be disturbed. Well too bad for him, because that was exactly what she was going to do. "Elrond!" she called and he looked up. "Thank-you for saving me! It feels really good to be here right now, even though previous events speak otherwise." She ran over to him and stopped by his feet. He looked a little less peeved then he normally would when someone disturbed him. "You're welcome." He replied. But his voice was distant, as if he didn't want her there at the moment. She understood, so she smiled a half-smile and turned to go. But something kept her there, there was a little nagging feeling telling her to do something but she couldn't figure it out. She turned back around to face him to see him looking at her with curiosity. She turned to go again but something was telling her to stop and look back. That she did. Then as if something had snapped in her, she found herself rushing back to him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Finally feeling completed, she ran down to the waterfall. Sitting by the 'cave' behind the waterfall, she had yet another sudden urge run to the top of the waterfall, but obviously she didn't do it since the top of the falls were too far for her want to go. It was the biggest waterfall in Rivendell that she completely loved, it was good because there the water came down the hardest, the sun shone the brightest, and it was closest to her bedroom window. The bad thing was the top was too far up for her to go to. Sitting there, she was suddenly in the mood for song, she thought of Elrond, and how her life would be in shambles, well actually she wouldn't have a life to have in shambles. Now that he had given her a second chance, she felt so . blessed, and she began to sing:  
  
When I think how life was going to be  
Always walking in the shadows  
Then I look at what you've given me  
I feel like dancing on my tiptoes  
I must say when I awoke  
and realized you're by my side  
I know I'm truly...  
  
Blessed for everything you've given me  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show  
Do my best with every breath that's in me  
Blessed to make sure you never go  
  
There are times that test your faith  
'Til you think you might surrender  
I'm not ashamed to say that  
my hopes were growing slender  
You walked by in the knick of time  
looking like an answered prayer  
You know I'm truly...  
  
Blessed for everything you've given me  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show  
Do my best with every breath that's in me  
Blessed to make sure you never go  
  
Blessed with love and understanding  
Blessed when I hear you call my name  
I'll do my best with faith that's never ending  
Blessed to make sure you feel the same*  
  
At the end of the song, she was surprised that she'd just sang modern song. Most races on Middle-earth sang only songs of the old. Modern song was difficult, having to make up the song yourself as you sang. She went through the song in her head again, and smiled to herself as she came to the conclusion that she had sang her very first Modern song, and she was going to call it Blessed, a song that was inspired by her own near-death and Elrond saving her. Standing behind the waterfall, she did feel blessed, and wanted to tell Elrond quite soon that she had just sand Modern song that was inspired by her near-death and him saving her. Quite suddenly, Ciron appeared out of nowhere, "Aha!" he jumped in front of her "Found you!" Elendil laughed, "I wasn't aware I was supposed to be hiding from you." she told him. Ciron smiled, "It's good to see you like this." He told her. "Like what?" "Like yourself, vivacious, open, sarcastic, and funny. I missed it for a little while." He told her openly. Elendil smiled, she didn't think for a moment that she would be missed if she weren't in Rivendell. It felt good to be missed though, and she was thankful that he was so open with her. "Well thank-you. I just never realized that I was sarcastic." Ciron looked dumbfounded, "Not sarcastic? Are you out of your mind Elendil? You're possibly the most sarcastic elf in this world and when I say that I-" he looked over at her, who had a huge smile on her face. "You were saying?" "Alright, you asked for it!" and with that he lunged at her and she fell back into the water. "Ha! Look who's all wet!" he laughed at her, but before he knew it she had already pulled him into the water. "Now look who's all wet!" she screamed happily. "That's it, you're going down." And with his last words he pushed her under, but she was too quick. She had already slipped out of his grasp. "You going to have to catch me first!" and she dove back under the water.  
  
~*~  
----------------------- [1] Good Morning 2 What is it? 3 My Lady (Familiar) 4 Ever is thy sight a joy 5 You're Welcome * Blessed -Christina Aguilera 


	3. The Vanyar

Chapter 2 ~The Vanyar~  
  
His niece's voice traveled through Rivendell to his ears, and he leaned on the sill of the window. Ever since she woke up, Elendil was different then she was before. Not in personality, although she did seem to be a lot more sarcastic and independent. It was in her abilities that caused Elrond to retreat to his room and think instead of talking to her.  
Elrond looked out to the waterfall where she and Ciron were engaged in a splashing match. He watched them intently, his focus mainly on Elendil. She was given the name that meant 'star' and Alcawen, which meant 'ray of light'. And that she was. She was her peoples Ray of Light, just as Arwen who was her peoples Evenstar. Before her parents' death, Elendil had never laid hands on a single weapon. While Silvan elves were naturally good with weapons, they had practiced before hitting bulls'-eye. She however just let the arrow go and it went to its destination. Elrond sighed and walked away from the windowsill. He replayed everything in his mind: Replay: She threw a stone squarely at Cirons' head when he had no idea there was anyone else with them. Replay: She had shot an arrow straight through the hoop of the figure on the top of a Hall more than 40 feet away on her very first try. Replay: She had hit bulls'-eye her first time shooting at a target. Replay: She split Cirons' arrow in half, Ciron who had the deadliest aim in Rivendell. Replay: She cut a flying pebble in half - twice. Elrond couldn't make any sense of it, he thought back and remembered when she told him that she could hear with more precision, and that she could see past things around her. It seemed strange to him that she could sense things when he didn't even know they were there. There was something Elrond faintly remembered, but he couldn't put a finger on it. All of Elendils' believed 'coincidences' were linked, there was something unique about everything she said she felt and everything she did on that field with Ciron. She saw farther then all Elves; she heard the faintest of sounds and aimed with such precision and skill that it was nearly impossible to believe. Most elves shot with accuracy, in the Fellowship that he had founded, Legolas Greenleaf of the Mirkwood Elves had been the eyes and ears of the Fellowship. Shooting with great skill and accuracy, even Aragorn had done so. But Elendil was different in the sense that she had never touched an arrow before, and when she did it shot straight to the target. It was almost as if there was a force guiding it, and when she picked up the sword she had placed it directly in the center of the flying pebble. Most suddenly, her voice sounded in his mind, clear and beautiful, almost mesmerizing. Listening to it, he found himself feeling lighter, as if all the troubles in his mind were erased just to hear her voice. Just then it hit him, the answer to his questions lay in one being - her. There was only one way to see if his suspicions were true, he would have to wait until nightfall to see if he was right. The answer would be clear to him in one move, but unfortunately he had no idea how he would do such a task. If he succeeded, then the answer to his burning question would have to remain a secret. It was the only explanation; there was none other on Middle-earth who had such extraordinary skill and reasoning. They were extinct, said to have diminished before the First Age, for it belonged to ancient times in the Years of the Trees. They no longer exist, or at least cannot be found. They were the most powerful of Elves, more knowledgeable then the Noldor, more skilled than the Sindar, and said to be the highest of even the High Elves. Some suspected that Fëanor could have descended from that line, but he wasn't. The race was the most respected, accounted as the advisors Valar. They are not born from blood, they are the blessed ones, and when the first of its kind came to Middle-earth Ilúvatar sent them for whatever reason he had. For he was the creator of the world, he fully knows its fate. They were the children of the Water of Awakening, and their power was unsurpassable, they matched the powers of the Ainur, the Holy Ones. They were the primordial spirits who existed with Ilúvatar. With Him they created the world through the Music of the Ainur. After the creation of Arda, many of the Ainur descended into it to guide and order its growth; of these there were fifteen more powerful than the rest. Fourteen of these great Ainur became the Valar, or Powers of Arda. The fifteenth, Melkor, turned aside from that path and became the first Dark Lord. The many lesser Ainur that accompanied the Valar into Arda are known as Maiar. Only three have ever been sent or blessed by Him; Linquendi who fought Melkor and played a great part in his destruction he eventually went back to Him, Orliandhon who helped with the birth of Men Ilúvatar gave him the option of staying upon Middle-earth or returning to him no one knows what he chose, and Chilean who guided Yavanna though she did not know he was there. If Elronds' beliefs were true, she would be the first She-Elf to be blessed by him. What she was sent for he did not know, but he hoped that she was sent to live her life, and that he wouldn't take her away from Middle-earth. Aside from the immense power, skills, and gifts that were laid upon his chosen ones, there was also a huge burden. Those who where blessed from him were forever in danger, for they were sent to help the world, and danger would always seek them out. Anger, destruction, and pain would always be in their life and they would never be able to rid it from their skin. Who, when and why Ilúvatar picked those he did was unknown, but all that he did were without a doubt great in everyway imaginable. Elrond knew that being powerful was a great responsibility, and most importantly, it was how one used ones power in the world. Whether they would use it for good or for evil. Ilúvatar gave a special name to those whom he blessed, The Imperishable or The Vanyar. The name, which came from the Flame Imperishable which represented the aspect of Ilúvatar through which he was able to grant free will and true life to the beings he created. Nightfall came, and just as Elrond predicted Elendil was in the garden. She always went to the garden at nightfall and the there was nothing she liked better but sitting in the garden singing to herself and the flowers. He retreated down to the garden, choosing the darkest path that he knew. Walking softly behind the trees, Elendil was singing so she couldn't hear him, which worked to his advantage. He was getting nervous, his breaths came out rather loud and he reminded himself that he needed to do this. His hands were gripping the long silk scarf until his knuckles lost all feeling. He stopped behind a nearby tree, her back was facing him and she was still singing to the flowers. Valentines were her favourite, now she had softened to humming, but she was still unaware of his presence. She was now studying the pink flower whose leaves looked much like hearts. Remaining still, Elrond got ready feeling more nervous then he was before. She now sat down on a rock beside her Valentines, still humming softy. She was completely lost in her own world, and Elrond was glad she was. He waited for a few minutes. The last minute arrived, six, five, four, three, two.one. He sprang out from behind the tree and flung the silk scarf around her neck pulling it tight, and she started to scream and kick, it pained him to see her like that, but he didn't let go yet. He tightened the grip, and she screamed and fought even louder. He still held it tight and pushed her on the ground - or at least he tried. Right when he was about to trip her, a blinding white light burst from her body. It looked as if she was in the middle of the world splitting apart. Along every inch of her skin was a white glow. Looking closer, Elrond who was now on the ground saw that around her there was a faint mist in the light. Then slowly, it became dark again, and she stood there gasping for breath, holding her neck she fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering. Elrond staggered backwards, fighting the urge to run away from her so he wouldn't be the first face she'd see. If he could, he would have long been gone, but he couldn't. It took her awhile to calm down, and when she did the first thing she did was look frantically around her. Her eyes landed on Elrond. She was in shock, he could tell, and that shock momentarily stunned her into silence. Mixed feelings were reflected on her face, wonder, confusion, but above all, anger. "You." she growled, getting up from the ground on shaky knees. "Tee, it is not what it looks like." He said, trying to calm her down. "You're standing right there, with the same silk scarf that was wrapped around my neck until some bright light came and saved my butt. I was right this morning wasn't I? You don't want me here!" "No! I told you it is not what it looks like, I wanted to see something and I -" "I don't care what you want to see! I saw something try to strangle me tonight and you're holding the proof!" "It is because I had to see if what I thought was right and from what I saw here tonight I -" "From what I saw here tonight, is that you don't want me here and I'm all set on leaving." She walked past him knocking shoulders and fell flat on her face. Elrond took this opportunity to keep her down, at least until he got his side of the story out. "Let me go!" she shrieked. "That bright light you were talking about, you emitted that-" "Let me go!" she was now kicking and screaming, he was surprised no one heard them. "I have been thinking about it all day, and I found out the reason your hearing and sight is so much sharper-" "Because you tried to kill me, so tomorrow it'll be ever better!" "No! It is because you're not a Silvan elf, or Noldor. You're-" "I don't care! Let me go!" "You are one of The Vanyar!" he screamed overtop of hers. "I don't care! Just let me go!" "Stop screaming and let me tell you what I did it for." Much to his surprise, Elendil stopped. Trying to catch his breath, Elrond sat down on a rather large rock nearby with his hands on his knees. "When you told me that your sight and hearing were sharper this morning, I thought it was just an after-affect. Then you almost knocked Ciron unconscious and I began to wonder. Then you and Ciron started with that bet and you went to the Shooting Hills and just.just did whatever it is that you did, and he is right you know. There is not a single elf in Rivendell that can split a flying pebble in half." He stopped, his breath returned to normal and he stood up and began again. "There are ones that have great skills, there are ones who are a little more gifted than others, and I thought that you were one of those. Then I had to see if you were one of the Imperishable." "And.?" "And you are, I was not too sure at first, that is why I had to strangle you." "You had to strangle me to see if I'm some blessed elf?" she asked him with confusion, but there was a trace of disbelief in her voice. "You can put it like that, but it is not the actual story." "Right, so you did strangle me to see if I'm special or not." She was now mocking him. "No. Listen, long ago there were some elves that are blessed by Ilúvatar, those elves were unlike any others. They could fight better, they were stronger and much more agile and quick on their feet. Their hearing and vision were sharper and far better then all the elves. They were wise, intelligent, they were sent from Ilúvatar himself. No one knows why he does, but he has only ever sent three to Middle-earth, for he knows the fate of the world. He calls the blessed ones The Imperishable, or The Vanyar, because it's the Fire at the Heart of the World and-" "What is it?" "A mysterious power represents the principle of existence and creation. Little can be said of it for certain, though it is identified with, the Flame Imperishable of Ilúvatar. The Flame Imperishable represents the aspect of Ilúvatar through which he was able to grant free will and true life to the beings he created. The Vanyar are his own children almost, and they are set apart from the rest of the world. They are greatly respected, but are also greatly envied." He told her looking down at his niece still on the ground. "So what does it have to do with me being strangled?" She asked. "When a Vanyar is strangled, light emerges from somewhere within them, with a different colour, in a different pattern, and with a different level of brightness. Yours is white, and glows all over your body, and it is extremely blinding." He explained, still seeing spots of light when he blinked. Elendil seemed to be in shock, "So. what do I do?" she asked getting up off the ground. "Well you do not do anything, it is who you are, it is in your blood." "So you mean I can fight? Like really fight?" she asked suddenly excited, her eyes shone with excitement. "Yes, that would mean you can fight.is that really important?" he asked her, puzzled. "Of course it is! There's nothing else that's more important then that!" she told him happily, starting to jump up and down. "This is so amazing! I can actually fight with Ciron now!" Elrond cleared his throat, "Tee, that is another thing, do not tell anyone." "What? Why not?" she stopped jumping and stared at him. "You are one of the rarest races on Middle-earth, there is still evil out that that strives to destroy all good in this world, and if word gets out that you were sent from Ilúvatar himself they will never stop hunting you until you are dead." The told her as gently as he could. She stared at him in shock, as if he'd just told her that she was five feet tall. "I can't tell anyone? What's the point if I can't tell anyone? People are going to figure out sooner or later. I mean, how do you know all the other three that were Vanyar were Vanyar?" she didn't give him a chance to answer, "Because people knew! How did they know? They talked to each other, they knew and look at what they did!" "How do you know what they did?" he asked her raising an eyebrow. "I don't, but that doesn't matter." She said waving the matter away, "What matters is that I am Vanyar, I never asked to be and I still don't know why it's so important, but I will tell who I want to tell." She told him. Elrond looked at her and started walking out of the garden, "You will tell no one." He allowed her. He heard Elendil sigh, as expected as she quickly appeared beside him. Falling in step, she started to protest, "If I can fight, then why would it matter?" "You could die." He said plainly, walking up a set of stairs to the stables where the horses of Rivendell rested. "But-" "No." He cut her off and turned around to face her. "No one will know, I will hold a council and inform only those who are summoned. News such as this will travel too quickly then you can handle if it gets out, that is why we must keep it a secret." He looked at her to make sure she understood, and much to his relief, she did. She sighed again, lovingly patting a light-brown horse. "Will I at least be able to fight with Ciron?" she asked hopefully. It was his turn to sigh; she was so persistent that it drove him crazy sometimes. Unfortunately he would have to say no this time. "Tee, I know you really want to fight, for what reason I do no know why. However I do not think I want to know the reason." He began putting a hand on her shoulder. "But I have to say no this time. I am sorry.you can go to the Shooting Hills whenever you please though." Elendil looked down, her eyes were puffy and she looked crestfallen, "Okay." She whispered. "Tee, do not cry. This is a gift; there will be many days to come where you will be able to fight, many days. The last of evil has not been diminished, there are still Orcs out there who love nothing more then Man flesh. That is one of the reasons the elves returned to these shores, the race of Men are weak. You know that Elendil. You know that. Your time will come, and when it does it will be great." He said to her. She nodded, determined not to let this disappoint her. "Elendil," he said. She looked up at him, holding her tears back with barely a quiver of her lips. "Your time will come." "Mhmm." "It will." "Okay." "Trust me." Over the next few months, Elendil either spent her time at the Shooting Hills with Ciron or behind the waterfall singing, Elrond discovered as time passed that her voice was also blessed by Him, because every time she sang, his mind would be cleared of all troubles and he felt cleansed. He continued to watch her each day when she was in the Shooting Hills, letting loose arrow after arrow. It almost seemed to him that she was angry every time she let an arrow go. Her eyebrows would knit up in concentration, and she would stand as still as a statue when she readied her aim. Then lifting one finger the arrow would go flying into the center of the target. He often saw her staring at a sword, but she never touched it and Elrond was mildly impressed by her will. He mostly saw Elendil on the Hills, and the two often talked after she decided she had enough for a day. They talked about many things, and she would always question him when she was unclear. It seemed to him that Elendil wasn't the type of Elf most thought of her to be. She wasn't the type to give up on anything or anyone. The thing that confused him was she sometimes gave up on herself, but when it came to others she refused to let them give in. When he subtly asked her, she told him that it was much easier to convince someone else then to convince yourself. Over the next couple years Elrond noticed that she was smarter, stronger, and more ambitious and curious then she was before. She knew of lands, regions, races, history, seas, even plants and songs she knew of. Often he would find her reading a book and taking in information, she picked things up so excessively quickly that by the time of her one hundred eighty-second birthday, she had become a child of every single elf in Rivendell. It was almost as if she were the Lady of Rivendell already, she talked to each of them, listening to them and playing with them. The one thing that hadn't changed in his niece was her spirit, and he was forever grateful for that. There were so many who changed and became rude, fake and vain. To those, Elendil had a different nature, she never yelled at them nor did she talk about them behind their backs. She simply ignored them; there were only two who had changed greatly, Yalin and Hielhn. The two brothers were jealous of all the other elfs around them because of their beauty and grace. But Elendil spoke for the people; there was nothing she felt more strongly about then peace and joy. Eventually she requested Elrond banish them from his realm, but he couldn't do that. They were his people and he needed them to be safe. When news of this reached the elves of Rivendell, they were appalled. "Why not banish them?" they asked one another looking to Elendil for an answer. It was in times like this that he thought Elendil would turn against him and not speak to him of important matters. But she never did, instead she turned the attention and anger away from him and directed it at herself. "They will learn to be respectful of others soon, just give them time." The people of Rivendell thought this to be extremely odd, considering that the two bothered her the most and everyone knew she hated it. He often wondered what drove her to stick by him, considering the fact that every single one of his actions that he did for her benefit were met with a rather strong front. He didn't give it much thought though, he was just thankful that for the past ten years their relationship encountered no major obstacles. Over the years, the two of them became extremely close. There was almost nothing in Elendil's life that Elrond didn't know about, and everything Elrond wanted her to know, she did. There were some things that she found out herself due to her curious and mostly adventurous nature. She was wandering around the grounds one day when she stumbled by him talking to Ciron. She wasn't close to them; she was about sixteen feet away from the stables. Her ears picked up on voices and with a little concentration they were overheard. That is how she figured out that today was the day of the Council of Vanyar, and while Elendil had protested greatly against him informing all those at the council, she finally allowed it to proceed. That was one of the special things about their relationship, he always asked her about something that concerned her, which was basically everything before he carried it through. Sometimes he would carry it through even if she opposed it, but because of this ritual, she learned the art of negotiation. One of the things Elrond grew to love about her was that her advice was a piece that was like a gem, when she they talked, she took it seriously. Very seriously but there was always a touch of the girl he knew and loved. She always found a way to ease a tense situation; there was nothing that she couldn't talk to him about, and he always sought out her opinions and advice. So naturally, Elendil bounced up the stone steps just moments before company was expected to arrive. "Tee, are you ready?" "Yea, I guess I am. I don't have to do anything do I? Like you're not going to strange me again are you?" she asked him in a semi- serious voice. Elrond laughed, and answered in the same tone, "I don't know, I might have to if they don't believe me." She started to finger the necklace he gave her ten years ago, and looked slightly nervous. "They won't believe you?" she asked him seriously sitting down on a bench beside him, and he did the same. "They will, given certain actions of proof. The ones attending this council are wise Tee, they will believe me when I tell them the truth, however they would very much like to see your talents for themselves." He told her honestly. She nodded in understanding, "what do I have to do?" she asked as her hands dropped to her thighs. "Well nothing too great, you might have to cut a pebble in half again, or perhaps try to overhear a conversation." He said winking at her, smiling. She laughed and stood up again, waves of pale blue robes followed her actions. "Great! I'll be there soon," she turned to leave but stopped and turned back around "who's going to be there? Anyone special?" Elrond laughed, "Special? My dear Tee, all those attending are special." 


	4. Council of Vanyar

Chapter 3 ~Council of Vanyar ~  
  
Elendil arrived at the Council a little later then she expected, and she expected everyone to still be greeting each other. So she thought she could make a quiet entrance, however she learned that at gatherings such as this one, promptness was important. She ran in to the place where Ages ago, Elrond held the Council of Elrond at. She had changed dresses, she was now clad in emerald green, and her long dark hair remained loose behind her. Glancing quickly around the circle, she saw three dwarfs, four men, seven elfs, and a wizard. "Gandalf." She muttered under her breath as she recalled his picture in her readings. He was clad in White and his staff stood beside him leaning on the edge of the chair. His beard was white and he wore no hat. He looked kind, gentle and possibly even amusing, but what he had accomplished wasn't amusing. It was grave, and everything he had gone through told Elendil that the White Wizard was not one to be messed with. "Elendil." Elrond said sternly, snapping her out of her thoughts. Looking over at him, he looked quite angry indeed, and if he called her by her real name then she must have interrupted something. She didn't hear anything on her way down though; maybe they were just looking at each other. She thought. No, that's stupid, why would they look at each other and not say anything? She quickly walked over to the empty seat beside Elrond. As she sat down, she felt all eyes upon her and she smiled. They looked at her like she was crazy. Well so much for making a good first impression. She thought. "We were in the middle of something, try not to be late next time for something of such importance." He told her staring her down. "You weren't even talking, I didn't hear anyone talk when I was coming down here, and even if you were talking it was a long time ago. I was running out of my room when I heard voices." She blurted out, suddenly forgetting her first impression. Elrond now looked at her as if she had lost an eye, and so did the rest of the council. "Well it's true, I didn't hear anything!" she protested. Silence. Suddenly a friendly laugh broke the stillness it was Gandalf. Then the others followed, until each person at the council was laughing, Elrond included. She was stunned, and so confused that she could barely register the peculiar look Gandalf was giving her. "Tee," Elrond began silencing the others who were now looking at her and Elrond. "I told them of your hearing skills. Which is only one of the many that the Vanyar posses. You were running out of your room when I told them of my idea." He said with laughter in his eyes. "Oh." Was the only response that came from her lips. Sensing her discomfort, he decided to introduce each of the members of the council. There were fifteen at the council, and of all she only knew one - Gandalf. The three dwarves were Grór son of Dáin I, Ori faithful companion of Throin, and Dori of the House of Durin. To them Elendil was quite polite and kind, which wasn't the way most elves were like. Except for Gimli, whom she read about, who became quick friends with Legolas Greenleaf, an elf. The four men were Cirion II son of Cirion the twelfth Steward of Gondor, Eldora the delegate of Gondor, Aldor III son of Aldor II, and Hamlet of Rohan. All of whom Elendil thought looked like they needed a shower, but she dismissed that thought when she remembered how far they came from. The seven elves that were at the council came from Mirkwood and Lothlórien, and of these elves Elendil knew of two. She read about them in her books. King Thranduil of the Wood-Elves of Mirkwood, Orophin, Rúmil, and Haldir who were all from Lothlórien were quite pleasant towards her, and she guessed that it was because they were Silvan elves, even though that had nothing to do with one being nice. Senor, Dior and Nowï all from Mirkwood. Lastly she was introduced to Gandalf who she was certain gave her a little wink. She found him very interesting, she had read a lot about him and knew of his greatness and life. After she was introduced, she took a seat beside Elrond, and he started to talk to the council. "Friends of old, strangers of distant lands, we have been summoned here today to perceive one of Ilúvatar's gifts to our world. The Vanyar were long lost, rare and have only been upon us for short times. They were all sent to fulfill great tasks and to aid those in need. They have been forgotten after two long Ages, but now one stands within us. The Vanyar are an extension of His being, of his power, skill and knowledge. For the time they were on this world, they were feared because of their powers, they were unwelcome and hated. Now we have a chance to understand them, to be able to see their presence on this earth - however long or short it may be - as a gift, not a curse. We do not know how long Ilúvatar wishes for Elendil to be with us. Some are given the chance to decide, some are not. You are all here today to decide if her Race will be kept a secret from the world, or if it shall be told to all." Elrond told them. "You are all here today to decide if her Race will be kept a secret from the world, or if it shall be told to all." Elrond's words rang clear through Gandalf's ears, but he kept his eyes on the young elf instead. He clearly remembered his reaction when he heard that Elrondor and Enyawen were slain in battle, and he clearly remembered his thoughts when he realized that Elendil would have no parents. Even through his thoughts, he predicted that she would stay at Rivendell under Elrond's care. He knew that the two had gotten closer since her loss, but the way the two of them exchanged words was much more casual then Gandalf could ever had predicted. She was now sitting on her hands, and from Gandalf's perspective it seemed as though she had to suppress them from doing something crazy. In the past fifteen minutes of the council he had learned quite a bit about Rivendell's beloved Lady. The funny thing was she wasn't at all like a lady when she came to the council, she was much more outgoing. "What do you suggest Gandalf?" He shifted his eyes to Elrond whose eyes were searching his own. His dear old friend Elrond who he knew so well was now looking at him as though he'd gone Grey again. "Well," he began looking around the council. "It is clear that this matter is of grave importance, we cannot let this into the open, she will be in great danger, and those around her will be pulled into a life of constantly looking behind their backs." "Yes people will also leave her alone because of the power she possesses." Dori a dwarf said. "Lord Elrond said so, they will fear her and she will be in no danger, who would want to fight someone with such power?" Ori added supporting his fellow dwarf. "You do not have to be close to fight someone, you can shoot an arrow from far, far away. If she does not know it, then she will be hit." King Thranduil spoke. "There are still people out there who would make it a quest to kill her, not everyone will take this as a blessing. Some will take it as a curse." He suggested after listening to them talk. "Yes Gandalf, but Master Elrond already said that they are feared, when one is fear none dare go near them." Eldora retorted. "Then if they are feared, they will be thought evil. When one is thought to be evil all will join together and fight. The Vanyar may be powerful, but even they do not have the strength to go against hatred of all upon Middle-earth." He told the delegate of Gondor. "That is not true," he said sternly standing up which caused Haldir and his brothers to quickly get out of their chairs. "If her kind used to be feared, then they will not speak of it, there will be no one who will want to be seen with her, let alone hurt her." "Gandalf is right, we cannot let others know, it will be too dangerous for her." Haldir spoke. "What does an elf know of this matter?" Grór spoke standing shortly but proudly in front of Haldir. "If it is told, then everyone will respect her and she can aid in any war of her choosing. She can help bring down evil." Aldor III spoke up. "Are you suggesting that we use her powers to fight?" he asked him. "Yes, she has the powers, and she was put on this world to help. We want to be rid of evil, that could be why He sent her here." He replied. "Are you saying that she is merely here to use?" Thranduil asked getting up himself. Senor, Dior and Nowï got up with their king, "She is not to be used as tool, she is like all of us. She is a person who has emotions and has love and hatred in her heart. She is not something to be played with and used!" Dior said, voicing Gandalf's exact thoughts.  
  
He looked over to Elendil and her guardian, he was whispering something in her ear and she looked rather pale. She nodded and turned to face the arguing council. "Tell everyone! They will feel blessed, and scared." "She will not be used!" "If it is told, they might learn to respect her." "War could be launched upon her!" "You heard Master Elrond, they were feared!" "We will not make the same mistake!" Elrond looked as pained as his niece, and Gandalf could see that they both desperately wanted a decision to be made. "She will show us!" Gandalf proclaimed. Slowly the bickering stopped. He hoped that Elrond would pick up on his plan. "Elrond said that the Vanyar were feared because of their powers, but who truly knows the height of their powers?" No one spoke. "Exactly, so I would like to call upon Elendil to show us." He looked at Elrond briefly and he gave a small nod. His eyes now turned to Elendil who looked extremely uncomfortable. "She will be at the Shooting Hills in five minutes, Elrond will lead you there." He said and Elrond smiled at Elendil and left. "Elendil, I'm Gandalf, I hope you're not scared to show what you can do." He told her kindly. "I know who you are Gandalf, I've read a lot about you and Elrond has told me a lot too. Don' t worry I'm not scared, I think they're more scared then I am." She said. Gandalf laughed at this comment. So true it was. "Well, come on, let us go!" One right after the other Ciron kept on hurling rocks at her and from Gandalf's point of view, she wasn't putting in any effort at all. Big rocks small rocks, everything was pitched towards her and every time it would split cleanly in half and lay by her feet. "That is quite easy!" boasted Cirion II son of Cirion I. Elendil shifted her eyes at him, turning sideways from Ciron. He didn't see her actions so he threw another rock at her. She was still glaring at him, but a smile crept over her face. "Watch out Lady Alca-" She stuck her arm out and the rock connected with her sword. Split. "Thank you Ciron II, I heard it coming." She dropped her arms to her sides. "You're right, it is quite easy. So why don't you try it?" she suggested smiling. Cirion nodded and stood where she was. "Ready." He called to Ciron who looked skeptical. A rock hurled at him and he swung at it, picking it up he looked down. The rock had barely even chipped. "So it's really easy right?" she asked him picking up the rock. Turing red, he slipped back behind the rest of the council. "Impressive, but what about fighting skills?" Hamlet asked Elrond. Elrond looked over at Elendil, giving her a slight nod. "There is no one for her to fight Hamlet, therefore she cannot fulfill your request." "She can fight me." He offered himself with pride, almost staring down Elendil who was the same height as he was. "No Hamlet. She will not fight." "It is alright Master Elrond. You can heal her if she gets hurt." "She can heal herself. That is not the point, you may not fight with her." He said firmly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Gandalf could sense tension mounting within the council, he had not meant for this to happen. He knew of Hamlet's ways. He was one of those Men who prided himself more then any other man. He thought of himself as a blessing to the world, and if there were any chance of him to prove that, he would do so. Even if it meant harming others.  
  
"Hamlet, Elrond is right. She cannot fight you that will cause physical pain for you both." He said, trying to convince him. "Why not let the girl decide?" he asked Elrond. "Her name is Elendil Master Hamlet, and she will not decide." Hamlet smirked; an idea seemed to form inside his mind. He casually walked in front of Elendil and Elrond, "Well, Elendil, it seems as if you will never be able to make your own decisions. Your guardian will have to make them for you, which I find most unfortunate seeing that your guardian will probably never let you do anything you wish to do." "Shut up, you're just jealous." Everyone's head snapped towards Elendil, his own included. This didn't look too good. "Jealous? Of what my Lady?" he asked smoothly. "Of Elrond, you know it's too bad you're not like him. You would be as lucky in your friends as he is." She replied sweetly, moving towards him. "I have lots of friends." He said, clearly surprised that she was talking back to him. "Tee-" "You like to think you have friends, but then again you like to think you're all powerful too don't you?" She pushed his button, with sudden expected rage to Gandalf; he swung his sword at her. She gracefully bended backwards and put her sword behind her back. "I'm all yours." That angered him even more, he lunged at her legs and she jumped up and landed back on the ground, pinning his weapon down. He yanked it from beneath her and stabbed it into her chest, but with a slight movement to the side, she dodged it. The crowd was now watching in awe and fear. He swung the sword at her neck and she stood still, it wasn't long enough, and when he realized this he stepped forward, but she was already back another step. They continued this for a few more steps when she whipped her own sword out and moved his from her neck. Now she had a glare on her face that told Gandalf she wasn't pleased. She forced his sword to the left, turned it in a circle, leaving her own sword touching his neck. His own sword was at his side and he had a look of surprise upon his face. She didn't stop there though, she moved it across his neck and stabbed it over his shoulder and with one smooth movement put him in a headlock and knocked his sword out of his hand. "Do you want me to continue, or do you want me to stop?" He answered he by kicking her in the chin, "Continue." "Fine." She kicked his sword out of his reached and threw it up in the air with her foot. She caught it in her other hand, now she advanced on him with two swords, he backed away and she ran up to him and stuck one sword by his throat and the other behind his neck, and she kick him in the chin. He was down. "One movement and your head will be detached from your body, one wrong answer and it will be a souvenir for Rohan. Now answer me, do you want me to continue or stop?" His body was now rigid with fear, the crowd looked upon them with even more fear. "Stop." Elendil stepped back, and gave him back his sword. Gandalf let out a sigh of relief, but no sooner had he done so Hamlet got up and charged at Elendil, sword pointed out. "Elendil!" he cried. It was too late, the tip of his sword was inches away from her. Stab. Nothing, no screams, nothing. Then Gandalf saw nothing but a bright light, very bright. Looking as hard as he could through it, he saw Elendil standing beside her guardian, standing as regal as a queen glaring upon Hamlet. It was precisely at that moment that Gandalf predicted great things for Elendil, terrible maybe, or brilliant, but great. "You're a fool. Who do you think you are insulting Elrond then lying to me? You were summoned here because you're smart and you're opinions matter. Never, ever do that again, or I will see that Rohan receives a memorable gift." He looked up at her, a mixture of astonishment, fear, and anger on his face. "You are just a young girl, you know nothing about the troubles of others." He spat. "Wrong. I know of others troubles and sufferings, that's why I choose to give you another chance. If I didn't know what you had on your mind, then I would've chopped your head off." She replied, her light slowly diminishing. She stood by Elrond who had a hand on her shoulder. "What do you know of my troubles?" he growled, picking himself up off the ground. "Everyone has troubles, be it a little or a lot. No one lives without a troubling thought; there is always something in one's mind. I think you have many, many troubling thoughts on your mind, because if you didn't, you wouldn't be so concerned about proving yourself." Gandalf smiled to himself, her words were so true, and she knew so much which was yet another reason why they shouldn't tell anyone about her blessing. This girl wasn't like Arwen, she wasn't like Galadriel or Éowyn, she had more desire and will in her then they did, and she most certainly needed more advice then the others. "I think all you now understand why we must not let this out, make no mistake my fellow friends, she will be greatly feared, for I saw it in your eyes." He told the rest of the council.  
~*~  
  
After a much-heated debate, the decision finally came that they should keep her identity a secret. The council left shortly before midnight, but Gandalf stayed. "Well Elrond, that was quite hard was it not?" he asked the elf that night as they strolled through the garden. "Yes it was, I never knew Hamlet was like that." He responded stiffly. Gandalf looked over to his friend, he looked tense and worried, as if a huge stone had been placed on his shoulders. "Is something bothering you my friend?" "I never knew she could fight so well, I kept her from using the sword ever since I found out she was one of the Vanyar. I fear it is too dangerous." He answered lightly. "Well she certainly proved herself today hasn't she?" he asked, taking a seat on the bench. "She has, but she wants to fight, for real Gandalf. Be involved in battles and such, and as I predicted they want to use her. They want to use her as a tool." "They cannot use her that way, she is smart enough to know it if it happens." "No Gandalf, she may be smart enough, but there is only one thing she wants in this world: peace. She will stop at nothing if it means achieving her goal, that is why He picked her, because she will carry it through." This news shocked Gandalf, he knew she had a strong will, but not if it meant putting her life on the line. "There must be a way to stop that." "There is." "They why worry.hmm?" he asked him, getting up from his seat. He saw that Elrond was about to talk so he said something first. "She is a strong girl, let her decide what to do. Do not worry my dear friend, she will not make a wrong decision." "She is strong, too strong I think. She does not realize it yet Gandalf, she looks up to me when I should be looking up to her." At this, Gandalf seriously looked at his friend. From the outside he looked the same as he had for the past one thousand years, throughout those years fates of others, advice, dangerous tasks have been laid in front of him, yet he always made the right decision and that earned him respect, love and admiration. Gandalf remembered what evil Elrond was faced with years before Elendil was born. Arwen had befriended an elf that had fallen in love with her, but when she told him that her heart was with Aragorn he screamed and cursed her. He threatened her and forever hated her, but he hated Elrond more for coming between them. He then ran into the dark forces of the remainder of Sauron's being, and Sauron convinced Raiden that if him, his beloved Arwen would love him in return. Obviously Sauron was lying, but it made Elrond worried for a long, long time until Aragorn had his men search and guard the grounds of Gondor. When he wasn't found, he was presumed dead. Elrond was still worried, but as years passed by and when Elendil was born, he was much, much better. "She admires you because you are worthy of it my friend, very worthy." Gandalf told him trying to ease his worries. Elrond sighed and proceeded to walk down a flight of stairs, he followed the elf carefully watching his steps. "Yes, you know what happened Gandalf, what happened down here was not something I wish to have in my memory." He said, standing at the entrance of the cave behind the waterfall. "Yes I do, but she is past that is she not?" "She is, she never spoke of it." Gandalf decided to change topics, "That light she released, that was quite surprising." "She has learned to control it, but it gives off when she is in danger." Elrond answered. "She is very powerful." "I know Gandalf," he said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Sorry, I have other thoughts on my mind. I will show you to your room." Gandalf's room was very nice, airy. "Thank you." "Think nothing of you. I should thank you." he started out the door. "For what?" "For giving me the outcome I wanted from the council."  
~*~  
  
Gandalf heard a voice through his window, getting up with a small grunt he saw someone by the waterfall singing. Looking more closely it was Elendil, with a faint white light around here. Gandalf lay back down on his bed, feeling a lot lighter. His eyes closed as Elendil's voice floated through the Elven realm.  
~*~  
  
For the next two weeks, Gandalf stayed with Elrond and his niece at their home, and talked a lot with both of them. "Elendil you have a very good voice." He told her one afternoon when she was at the Shooting Hills. He saw the arrow pierce through the air and land directly in the center. "Thank you! When did you hear me sing?" she asked putting down her bow and arrow. "A few nights ago, when you by the waterfall." He answered. "Oh, I see. Well thanks," she said picking a few strands of grass out of her hair. "Hey, I'm thirsty do want a drink or something?" she asked him. "Why not?" "Did the Vanyar send you back to complete your task?" Gandalf stopped. "What?" "When you fell fighting the Balrog, did the Vanyar send you back?" "Yes." he began but he was cut off. "I knew it!" she squealed happily stopping in the middle of the path. "Yes, but who told you?" he asked her quite seriously with curiosity. "No one, I just figured it out myself," she answered "Well not really myself, I had to read the books and stuff. I just figured out the part about the Vanyar sending you back and stuff." She added giddily. "You read about me?" "Of course!" she said continuing on the path. "But don't worry, really. I'm not a shadow at your tail or anything. So don't worry, really." She said sensing a trace of panic and disbelief. They had reached the Great Hall and she just thrust a drink into his hands. "Here you are." She gave him the drink. "You must feel lucky." He said after taking a sip of flavoured water. "Why's that?" she asked while twirling around in circles, how she managed to speak and do that was beyond him, but he didn't question her. "To be here, to be under Elrond's care." He answered watching her twirl. "Of course, who wouldn't feel lucky to have such a person like Elrond to care for them?" she asked him rhetorically twirling even faster. "Well, everyone would I suppose." He said more to himself then to her. "Exactly." She said, now she was like a blur of pale yellow in front of him. "He really lo-" he was cut off as he looked in front of him, she wasn't there. Instead she was spinning so quickly she was almost near the top of the ceiling. Now she was slowing down, just twirling as if it was something she was used to doing. "Elendil! Can you please stop that?" She continued, "This is so much fun Gandalf!" He didn't know what to do, "You stay right there, and I will be right back." A few minute later Elrond appeared right behind a rushing Gandalf. Elrond seemed to be stunned, "Tee, get down right now!" he called up to her. She immediately stopped twirling and fell about four feet down to the hard floor with a thump. Which hurt quite a lot if she must say but just because she knew how to get up didn't mean she knew how to go down. "Tee, what do you think you are doing?" he asked her with a look of concern on his face. "Ow, that hurt." Elrond sighed, looking around rolling his eyes, "Of course it hurt, you fell from up there!" he exclaimed pointing toward the ceiling. "Yea, I know, but I don't really know how to stop." She said getting up from the ground trying to rub her head, feet, legs, and arms at the same time. She faced Elrond and Gandalf who was now standing beside him with a puzzled expression on his face. "Since when could you do that?" Elrond asked her bearing a look of wonder. "I don't really know, I think I just started to spin up and up. This is the first time I've done it. I didn't do it on purpose though, ask Gandalf." She said, thinking back to her twirling. She thought it was harmless spinning, until Elrond told her to come down and she managed to fall like a rock. She saw Gandalf nod slightly and Elrond now had a look of speculation on his face. "Do it again." He said to her with the same suspecting look. "What?" "Do it again, I want to see you fall." "Very funny." "Is it not? Do it again." The rest of the day was spent on her falling from the ceiling then spinning back up again. "Does she not mind all the bruises?" she heard Gandalf whisper when she was near the ceiling. "Bruises? She wants bruises, even though she rarely gets them." He answered; she could feel his eyes still on her. "She wants bruises?" the wizard asked him with surprise. "Oh yes. She says that they make her feel 'content to the point of no return'." Gandalf laughed.  
~*~ 


	5. Shadow

Chapter 4 ~Shadow~  
  
Years had passed since the council and Elendil had honed her skills and some of the surprising powers that she encountered every now and then. Besides being incredibly skilled with the sword, bow, and any other sort of weaponry that she came across, she could also spin as high as she wanted (something which she found was actually a lot of fun), emit a bright white light whenever she wanted or when she got really angry (and it also protected her from harmful unexpected actions), move things with her mind which was her most recent discovery, and she found it extremely useful since she was usually much too lazy to collect all the arrows stuck within the target. She also had a 'blessed' voice according to her guardian, which she also found to be quite useful because since it clears peoples' minds of horrid thoughts or anything unpleasant, she was always able to help others out, and that gave her a very happy feeling inside. She put her hands straight above her head and extended her arms, and on slightly bended knees she dived into the water from the top of the same bridge that she jumped off years ago. Slicing through the water leaving no less then a small splash behind, she emerged from underneath a lily pad and started to sing:  
  
I used to think  
  
I had the answers to everything  
  
But now I know  
  
That life doesn't always  
  
Go my way, yeah  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
  
That's when I realize  
I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman  
  
All I need is time  
  
A moment that is mine  
  
While I'm in between  
  
I'm Not a Girl  
  
There is no need to protect me  
  
Its time that I  
  
Learn to face up to this  
  
On my own  
  
I've seen so much more than you know now  
  
So tell me to shut my eyes  
I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman,  
  
All I need is time  
  
A moment that is mine  
  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl  
  
But if you look at me closely  
  
You will see it my eyes  
  
This girl will always find  
  
Her way  
I'm Not a Girl [I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe)  
  
Not Yet a woman [I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah]  
All I need is time (All I need is time)  
  
A moment that is mine (That's mine)  
  
While I'm in between2 Diving over and under the water she finally reached her favourite spot in the world - the cave behind the waterfall. For years she's gone there every single day, on every single occasion, and for the past four hundred and sixty two years she had spent at least an hour a day behind the falls. Four hundred and sixty two years wasn't long in an elf's life, mind you it's rather short, but Elendil was getting a little weary of Rivendell, although for the past few years she could never bring herself to admit it - even in her own mind, she knew she would soon have to. Perhaps one of the reasons she never told anyone of her thoughts was because she didn't want to hurt anyone, although she couldn't think of anyone that would greatly care for her troubles except for Elrond, she was quite pleased with her ability to hide her true feelings. "I'm not growing weary of Rivendell, I just want some adventure." She said trying to convince herself, watching a nearby moth. "But then again I know almost everything about this place, I can practically walk through it with my eyes closed." She argued herself. "But that doesn't mean anything, I just know my way around without tripping over a branch that's all." She rationed. "But it's so boring here, why can't I go to Lorien or something?" she asked herself out loud. "Because you live here!" she argued back. Then she paused, realizing she was arguing with herself - out loud. "Why am I arguing with myself?" Sighing in frustration, she started twirling again, remembering that so many long years ago Gandalf had witnessed the first time she ever did it. Spinning up and up and up in the face she didn't notice as Ciron walked in. It was his birthday today, and for all that she knew he should have been off duty. On her birthdays she never did much, mind you her birthdays weren't the best days of her life. She always dreaded June 14th; it was like a curse instead of a blessing. She never forgot the moments of her life when she heard that her parents had fallen in battle. She had almost drowned, but her mind had subconsciously called Elrond for help. He had found her and saved her. "Elendil! Can you please stop spinning!" Ciron called snapping her from her daydream. "No!" "Stop spinning!" he called again looking up at her. "No!" She watched him pick up a rock. "Come down!" "No!" she screamed, and he pelted the rock at her, she easily avoided it and came down laughing. Ciron stood, hands at his hips and looked at her sardonically. "Thank you." She smiled and smirked "You're welcome." She said sweetly. "Shut up." He shot back starting to walk out of the cave towards the opposite side of the Shooting Hills where all the other elves lived. "It's your birthday today." She said walking up the steps with wet feet. "How nice of you to notice." He commented, nodding at an elf. "Isn't it? In fact it's so nice that I thought you might want something." She hinted, helping out an elf with his flowers. "Oh really?" he asked as they continued to walk side by side down the straight stone path "Yep." She answered pausing to show the elf how to properly water her flowers. "You need to water from the top, it'll be healthier if you do." She explained sweeping her straight long black hair behind her shoulders. The elf thanked her and they went on their way. "It's nice of you to help." He observed. She nodded, "Yea well, I like helping. Besides, I like flowers." She answered. "I know you do." He smiled. "Well never mind that, I have to show you something birthday boy." She grabbed his hand and ran forward. Five minutes later they arrived at the Great Hall and Ciron was out of breath. "How can you run so fast?" he gasped, hand flat against his chest. "Huh? I don't run fast." She joked, knowing full well that along with her lovely spinning gift, she could out run most elves. He looked at her with an expression that said 'if-I-could-I-would' and she knew better then to taunt him even more. "Anyways," she began turning her back to him and reaching for a huge box. "Happy birthday Kee." She said handing it to him. He opened the box to reveal a brand new sword. The hilt had a single crystal in the center that shone in the sunlight. "Wow." He breathed, looking up and down the sword. "Thank you so much." He whispered under his breath. "No problem, it's the least I can give you for picking me off the lake's bottom." She smiled. He gave her a huge monstrous hug and laughed. After conversation about how she got the sword (delivered and specially made) he ran to tell his friends. The day carried on rather peacefully, and Elendil spent most of the afternoon with fellow elves singing and laughing. She learned a new way of watering flowers, and she was in a very good mood, until dinner that is. After she ate Elrond called for her in his room, and she had a sinking feeling that it wasn't something good. Slowly she walked up the stairs that lead to their section of rooms. "Tee." His voice came as she entered his room. "Yes?" she answered standing by the doorframe. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"  
  
Elrond looked at her standing by his door, she was nervous and frightened. She didn't show it, but he could sense it. Over the years he had grown to love Elendil as if she were his own daughter. Bright, determined, loving, hysterically funny and strong, she charmed everyone she met, but Elrond had known she would a long time ago. She loved him very much and was never afraid to show it, but as time passed, he know that time would come when Elendil would want to leave and dwell with her Grandmother Galadriel in Lorien. Days and nights crept by and each day he saw the influence she had on her people. She played with them, talked to them, she gave them hope and support and they were all thankful. She was liked by all who lived in his realm, and she rarely gone a day without being seen by his side. There was one thing that she did not know about, she knew none of her relatives. She had always thought that Elrond was her only family. He suspected that she knew something about Galadriel from her readings, but she didn't know that Arwen and Aragorn where her cousins. All her years here, she knew everything of it. Everything Elrond knew so did she; she consumed knowledge so quickly he could barely keep up. Everyday she tended to the gardens and everyday she would tell him something about one of the plants. She took care of the steeds, her people, her friends, herself, and most of all, him. She put him first in her life, she always did as he bid and when she questioned something he always answered with honesty. As much as she loved him, he knew that her desire for adventure never wavered, for her skill with weaponry was too great to be wasted away in Rivendell. She never asked Elrond for permission to leave; instead she practiced and read everyday. The longer she stayed, the more she knowledge and power she gained, but he noticed that she only spent quality time with him and Ciron, while she talked to everyone there were very few who actually knew her. "It's Ciron's birthday today." She said, true to her fashion of avoiding confrontation. "I know." He looked at her again, studying her face. There was only one reason he knew what was going through her mind. They had a bond, one that even he couldn't explain, but it was there and that enabled him to understand her. It was only in this circumstance though, that he knew what she was thinking. The pieces went together like a bow and an arrow. He looked at her again and she seemed to regain her confidence. "No, there's nothing." He raised an eyebrow, "Alright." She smiled, "Well, see you at dinner." He watched her leave, wondering when she would come clean. "Master Elrond?" came a voice. "Yes Erestor?" he asked turning to face the chief of his own counselors. "Urgent news. Follow me." He quickly followed him and was led to the entrance of his realm. There, five elves had pale faces and sorrow-filled eyes. He looked at each one of the elves, finally realizing they were Rivendell's own. "He has been found Master Elrond. We found him near the borders of Mordor." Erestor said. He let out a sharp hiss. Amolas had been found, but what was he doing by Mordor? Amolas entered his world because of Arwen. She had befriended him, but that was in the nature of elves and especially Arwen. He had stumbled into his grounds and Arwen had kept him company, but he thought her company was something more serious. So naturally when she told him he thought wrong, he went crazy, accusing her of leading him on when he knew that her heart rested with Aragorn. He had threatened Arwen, threatened to kill her, he had even threatened to kill Elrond and the expression and seriousness on his face gave Elrond something to fear. "And?" he prompted crossing his arms. "We followed him for six days Master Elrond." One of the elves said, looking very tired. Elrond nodded, "Come, we will discuss this over dinner." Sitting at the dinner table with Elendil on his left, he could see colour return to their faces. He turned to Elendil, "You may leave now. I have a few matters to discuss." He said trying to sound calm. She looked at him with a puzzled expression but followed his orders, "Okay, talk to you later." Elrond watched her leave, dread coming over him. "Well," he started placing his hands on the arm rests, "proceed." "We saw him our third day out, but he seemed fine. Peaceful. Then he traveled to Angmar, and we knew that he must be under some kind of spell, but he emerged with no trace of beating, or emotional harm. In fact he looked happy. Then he made way to Mordor. and Master Elrond, I fear that evil still lurks there. The air is so foul and thick nothing could penetrate it. We had to watch from a distance. But Amolas did not seem to be affected; he just walked straight to the doors. They opened, and he stepped in. but there was nothing behind those doors Master Elrond. Nothing, it was dark and for the next days we only saw traces of him, a shadow, a lining of blonde hair. but nothing more. After that we came back, but I fear there is still something evil that lurks behind those doors." One elf said. His heart was beating a mile a minute there was no way. No. That cannot be possible. Or could it? Sauron was destroyed when the ring was thrown into the cracks of Mount Doom, but he could. yes he could relive through someone else. But why would Amolas go there? He was an elf, pure and desired love more then pain. "Thank-you very much. Rest now, your minds will not be troubled." He said faintly to the elves. Letting his feet take over his head, Elrond thought of nothing but Arwen. Would she be in danger? Would he try to hurt her again? But what business did he have going to Mordor? There would be no way to warn Arwen, at least not quickly enough. Besides, he didn't want to worry her, she was leading a happy life, even if it was a mortal one, she was happy. With such clouded thoughts, he never realized that his feet had stopped moving and that he was looking out across Rivendell, and the skies above crackled with thunder. "Erestor." He said, more to himself but the elf had been right around the corner. "Yes?" "Send word to Arwen, ask her how she is, ask of the weather in Gondor, the mood, anything that pertains to a normal day, ask her of it." He said as a huge stroke of thunder cracked through the skies. "Yes Master Elrond." He turned to leave. "Erestor," his voice came out stretched and tired, "Do not mention anything of your findings, nor of any of my suspicions." He nodded, "Yes," he paused. "Suspicions, of danger or foolishness?" Elrond sighed, and drew into shelter from the oncoming storm, "Both." Erestor nodded quickly and nearly ran down to have the message delivered. Elrond sat down on a beautifully carved chair and witnessed the rain pouring down and the elves scurrying to find cover. He studied five elves straight in his line of vision. They were running around like crazy in the rain, but no one was running for shelter, they were just running around, laughing, jumping in puddles. His thoughts ventured back to Arwen, she never jumped in puddles or anything of the sort, but she had fun, her life was filled with obstacles and she had overcome them all so gracefully and whole- heartedly that his whole being had actually ached when she left. His sight overruled again and he saw that there were now only two elves left, they were splashing water at each other, jumping up and down trying to tackle each other to the ground. Their arms were extended out with their hands resting on each other's shoulders, pushing and kicking and trying to get the other one to fall first, quite curious at what would happen next he watched with more interest. After a little while of tackling, one of the elves seemed to get bored and broke away running, laughing the other elf behind what he made out to be a female elf with a bunch of hair splattered all over her face ran after her. He followed the two for a while, watching them weave in and out of the various obstacles on their way and they both disappeared behind a large tree. With a look at the sky and coming to the conclusion that there would be no let up from the rain, he got up from his seat and his thoughts went back to Arwen, his daughter, Evenstar of her people and Elendil's cousin. Something he was sure to tell her, when the time was right. He walked along the edge of the steps right under the roof sheltering the rain. He descended down the steps and made way to the garden then BAM! "Excuse-" he started out putting his hands at his hips, but he got knocked into by the female elf. "Excuse me." he tried again before being knocked back again. "Gotcha!" said the female elf in a voice that sounded triumphant. He had it, "Excuse me!" he said sharply. The face matted with wet hair and the elf on the ground whose face was covered with dirt looked up. The girl started to laugh hilariously and that just got him even angrier. "Listen! Next time you are carrying about your joyful activities, try not to include me in the part of pushing." He said sternly looking down at the two elves. "Sorry Elrond," said the girl getting up and helping the other to his feet, "I just thought you'd want to have some fun. After all when do you get a rainy day that you can dance around in?" she asked revealing her identity by removing the wet hair that was plastered to her face. "Tee." He responded in disbelief. She erupted into giggles again and he realized that the mud-covered elf was Ciron. "We won't include you in our pushing games anymore." She laughed giving him a playful punch on the arm. "Good, I would like to remain clean if you two do not mind." He said with a smile. "We know, we know." Ciron said trying to remove some of the mud. "We're going to get cleaned up, well mind you I'm just going to jump in the water." Elendil said predictably. "Alright, but straight to bed after." He called after her as she and Ciron ran down to the water. Watching the two run down to the waterfront gave him a feeling of joy, but it was quickly replaced with pain. She's such a beautiful girl, she does not deserve any major difficulties in life, but it is always that that do. and that scares me. I do not want her to suffer any pain, but I know she will, we all will. Some just deserve it more than others, and it is always those who end up with a smooth ride through life. Then there were some who had a change of heart, who were raised with dark hearts but changed in the end. Ciron was one of them, a long time ago. Back when darkness was still on Middle-earth his heart was the same, he had a turbulent past filled with violence, agony, fear. Killing whomever got in his way that he hated, trampling on flowers, crushing moths with his bare hands, but all was due to his father Harper. His father had ties with the Dark Elves, those who had not seen the Light of Valinor lived in darkness, and Ciron had killed only because it was an outlet for his anger, he was in despair and he had longed for the feeling of joy, or happiness, for someone to love and care for him. When he had told his father of this, he had been cast from his home. He was found by some of the elves from Rivendell and was brought back. At first he was hesitant, he didn't react well to the surroundings and refused Elrond when help was offered. Slowly but surely he came around, allowing Elrond to help him and aid him in his emotional pain. Arwen had been his companion for quite some time, and he was just as cheerless as Elrond when she departed, but all was better now as Elendil illuminated more energy then the two of them together could possibly hold. He saw Ciron walk his niece to the door of her room and with a quick hug they departed. He followed Ciron until his figure disappeared into the darkness. He sighed, so much darkness he had suffered, and if anything were to happen to Arwen, then there would be more darkness. But he hoped that Amolas would turn out like Ciron, and that maybe he had gone to Mordor only to remind himself there is more pain in the world then that of Arwen not loving him, because a lesson like that Elrond could not teach, but only hope that one would never experience. Elendil may never understand how it felt like to have the weight of the world on your shoulders, to have darkness as your only companion, but for her sake he was glad that she would never comprehend it. After a few days, he approached Elendil again, wondering if she would tell him the truth this time. "Tee," he called after finishing up on dinner. "Yes?" she inquired wiping off a few crumbs from her dress. "Are you sure there is nothing you wish to tell me?" he asked, left brow lifted. "Yep, you know that bread was really good, I'm going to go get-" "What is it that you insist on hiding?" he broke her off. Elendil sighed, "It's nothing big, I just." she trailed off. She looked around slightly, with darting eyes and wet lips from too much licking - she was nervous. It was the usual routine that she exercised every time her nerves took over, but there was also something else there. She seemed to be scared also, almost as if she would run out of the room. "It's just that well, I've been here for a long." she started, and her nerves picked up, but he made no move to comfort her, she would have to let it out herself. "I've always wanted to go somewhere, to Lorien, to Gondor, anywhere. I want to go somewhere. I've been in Rivendell for four hundred and sixty two years, and if you ask me that's a little long." She blurted out, and as soon as the last word escaped her lips, her hand flew up as if to protect it. Slowly, her eyes fixed on him her hand parted to reveal the words, "but I won't dare go unless you say I can." He opened his arms and she ran and fell into them. Looking on top of her head, he thought of his Arwen in Gondor with her husband, Arwen who would be gone from him soon because of her choice to be a mortal. She yearned for adventure, but would give it up if he told her not to. Did she really love him that much? "Why is that?" he asked her as she stepped back. "Because. I can't go if you don't want me to. You're not going to be happy, you're going to be mad if I leave, and I don't want to make you mad or sad or whatever other feeling someone feels when someone leaves them. Besides who's going to love me when I leave am I supposed to love?" He laughed, "Many will love you, and you will love them in return." She huffed, "I doubt that." "I do not, now off to bed." He told her. "Alright." She nodded placing a kiss on his cheek, "Night." "Good night." He corrected her. "Good night." She corrected herself with no emotion. Watching her plod out of the Great Hall, he wondered about his own thoughts from a few nights before, Elendil may never understand how it felt like to have the weight of the world on your shoulders, to have darkness as your only companion, but for her sake he was glad that she would never comprehend it. But now it looked as if she did, although he wasn't completely certain as to why, there was defiantly an emotional girl under those long locks of dark, almost black hair. Perhaps her duration in Rivendell was putting the weight on her shoulders, perhaps she was just tired, but that seemed very unlikely. Elendil Alcawen was never tired, she had enough vigor to set a fire, a hundred fires, and that was what she was to him when he thought of Arwen and the shadows that could consume her. Elendil was her people's Ray of Light, and it fitted well because that was what she gave him in hard times, she had pulled him from such severe emotional pain that he often wondered how he would have made it without her, or if he would have made it at all. But she had to be her own light, and perhaps what frightened him most about her was that she would rather save others over herself. There were times when she would outright tell him that she would sacrifice her own life to save someone else's, all depending who it was of course, and when he asked her if she would do it if the one she was sacrificing her life for would never return the favor, her answer was yes. He clearly heard her voice when answering that question: "Because they pray for a savior, and believing is the most important thing. Everyone needs an angel." 2 Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman 


	6. Departure

Chapter 5 ~Departure~  
  
It turned out that Elendil was upset because she thought that she left an impression on Elrond that she had upset him, of course that wasn't true - to an extent. He was upset, not angry because he didn't want her to leave, but that would be selfish of him. The night before August 14th of 2176 a great feast was held for her departure. She was filled with joy and pain when he said she could go. She now entered the room with robes that shimmered as she made her way to the table; all the elves she invited were present, and while the night was filled with happy comments and laughter, their hearts were heavy. Finishing dinner, she stood up from her seat and immediately the Great Hall went silent. "My dear friends," she began with a strong voice. "As you've all heard, I'm going to be going to Lorien early tomorrow morning." A few "Nay's" and "Not So's!" escaped the lips of the guests. "But all my four-hundred and sixty-two years here, I've grown fond of it, and it'll always be my home." This received a series of smiles and nods. "All my friends are here, my family is here." she paused for a while and Elrond instinctively reached her hand and held it in his. "Elrond being my family, he's been there for me the day my parents died and has always taken care of me." She smiled at him and tightened her hand in his. "I love him more then I can ever say, he taught me so much in these past years, and one of them is that I should follow my heart, and my heart tells me that I should obey it when it tells me to go to Lorien." A few elves began to cry, and seeing them his niece said, "Don't worry, your flowers will be fine, and you won't have to worry about me snatching leaves from your trees by accident." At that they cried even harder. "Anyway," she said returning her attention to the rest of the table, "I'll greatly miss each one of you, you guys are all amazing, and each one of you here tonight will always have a special place in my heart." She let go of his hand and began to walk around the table; it took him more then four hundred years to figure out that his niece had a talent for speaking in public. "You know, it's funny because I never thought that I would have to make a speech like this one day. But then again, there're lots of things that I don't plan to happen then end up happening." This earned a few laughs from the crowd. "So I don't have anything planned to say to you guys, but I'm happy that all of you came because I thought it was just going to be me, Elrond and Ciron or something like that. It's nice to know that you guys care enough to miss me." She continued walking around the table, then stopping behind Ciron's seat. "But it's not all about me, actually it's all about you guys. You guys all helped me out when my parents died, you guys were always ready to laugh with me when I was in a crazy mood, and you guys all let me smell your flowers even if it meant having to grow them elsewhere next time so I couldn't get to them. All of you are just so wonderful. You know, I never could imagine my life without friends, without people you talk to and have fun with, and in some cases," she looked down at Ciron, "fight with." He glanced up at her and she was surprised to find tears lining his eyes. With a puzzled look, she gently whispered something in his ears that must have been something along the lines of "Why are you crying?" "She wants to know why I'm crying." He said to no one in particular. "Well that would be a start." She said causing yet another round of giggles. She smiled briefly and let out a sigh, making her way back to the empty seat beside him. "I'm going to be departing for Lorien early tomorrow morning, I'll be staying there for quite a while with the Lord & Lady of the Golden Wood." Somewhere along the table an elf burst into tears, "But I have one last request to make." She looked over the whole table in front of her, at last her glance rested on Ciron. "Kee, can you accompany me on my brief journey.please?" Ciron looked shocked, as so was Elrond because he didn't expect something like this to happen. He nodded his head and Elendil smiled. Elrond could feel tears rolling down his cheeks, she was going to be gone for a long time and as far as they both knew, she wouldn't be coming back for at least another four hundred years. He wouldn't be there to protect her, even though in his heart she could protect herself. He wouldn't 


End file.
